Entre las pasarelas
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Botan, una aclamada modelo, disfruta de su fama pero le falta algo mas importante... ademas, que podra ofrecerle Kurama, como entrara en su mundo de fama y pasarelas para revolucionar todo. Pasen y disfruten
1. 1 Un reemplazo

Espero que lo disfruteis~

* * *

Entre los flashes de la pasarela una conocida modelo mostraba una nueva colección junto con sus compañeras, se trataba de una chica joven de largos cabellos celestes ahora decorados con unas brillantes estrellas de color dorado, sus ojos se veían enormes debido al maquillaje que resaltaba todavía más sus bellos ojos amatista, ahora llevaba un vestido de fiesta de todos dorados con tirantes muy finos y algo corta, dejando ver sus finas y largas piernas que terminaban en unos zapatos de color negro con unos altos tacones.

Posaba con el resto de sus compañeras, ahora su trabajo ya había terminado, se metió en los camerinos dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa pero alguien la detuvo por los pasillos.

-Señorita Botan- se acercó una mujer de mediana edad con cabello castaño y trajeada – tengo que hablar con usted.

-Claro Angelina ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica

\- como sabe voy a ser operada dentro de unas semanas –explico-

-si, ya sabes que no hay ningún problema, podre valerme por mi misma-sonrió

-no tiene que preocuparse por eso, ya le he encontrado a un buen muchacho que la ayudara en todo lo posible

-¿de quién se trata?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Él es el hijo de una buena amiga mía, el acaba de terminar la carrera será un buen manager. Además… - hizo una pausa- él es muy hermoso

-ya sabes que no me interesa tener ninguna relación, todas son igual, solo quieren fama-dijo fríamente- Además, siempre estoy rodeada de modelos muy guapos

-Bueno, ya lo sé pero… -rio- venga cámbiese la llevare a casa, si no le importa mañana se lo presentare, lo llevare a su casa para que lo conozca

-Me parece bien- Botan entro en su camerino, se cambió de ropa rápidamente, ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color negro y unos pantalones cortos rojos y los zapatos de tacón se habían convertido en unas bailarinas planas- vamos- sonrió

\- Vamos-Angelina abrió la puerta del coche para que la modelo se montase acto seguido se la llevo a su casa- ya hemos llegado, Señorita Botan…-se giró y la vio medio dormida- Señorita- la volvió a llamar pero esta vez desde la puerta

-Si….-dijo dormida

-Ya hemos llegado-repitió de nuevo

-¡Oh, gracias! –sonrió

-¿quiere que le prepare algo para comer?-pregunto la asistente

-No es necesario, vete a casa, ya es tarde-dijo amablemente- yo lo hare descansa

-gracias-sonrió- hasta mañana

-Adiós- se despidió. Botan se sentó en el sofá a leer o a ver la televisión- genial… otra serie romántica- estuvo mirando un rato esa serie inconscientemente Botan se abrazaba a si misma al ver como la protagonista era abrazada por el que la amaba. "que tonta soy…" pensó para sí hacía ya casi tres años que no tenía una relación, desde que comenzó ese trabajo "Tal vez debería buscar a alguien…pero quien es el adecuado" tras un rato fue a dormir su habitación era muy amplia, la cama era también amplia lo que le hacía sentirse más sola.

-Buenos días, Señorita Botan –saludo Angelina despertándolo suavemente.

-Buenos días, Angelina, ¿Estas muy temprano aquí?

\- Son las doce de la tarde-rio- ya casi es la hora de comer

-lo siento…-rio- como hoy era mi día libre yo…

-No te preocupes, venga vístete he preparado la comida

\- no tenías que molestarte-dijo amablemente- pero gracias- se colocó una bata de color rosa de seda por encima de su pijama de verano.

-No hay de que…-se dirigieron a la cocina- por cierto, quiero presentarte a Kurama.

-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba que lo ibas a traer…-dijo sonriente-

-Kurama, ven voy a presentarte a Botan-ante las dos mujeres apareció un hombre con un traje muy elegante con cabello rojizo y ojos verdes-

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita-hizo una reverencia ante ella

-igualmente- sonrió- puedes llamarme Botan a secas-rio- al fin y al cabo eres solo un poco mayor que yo ¿no?-pregunto sutilmente

-es posible-sonrió- pero usted es una gran modelo

-Nunca me ha gustado que me traten de esa forma-sonrió- Angelina también lo sabe pero no he conseguido que me trate como a una igual-rio

-Señorita Botan….-sonrió- aquí tiene la comida

-Has hecho mucha… ¿Queréis comer?-les ofreció

-No, comeremos después…-hablo Angelina

-vamos, lo has cocinado tu…. Comed conmigo, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-después de un rato todos se pusieron a comer- Angelina, ¿cuánto falta para tu operación?

-Unas semanas hasta entonces, le enseñare a Kurama lo que debe hacer

-Angelina, tomate desde hoy vacaciones-sonríe- Disfruta con tu familia, yo lo ayudare con lo que sea, te mereces descansar, has hecho muy buen trabajo

-Pero…-rechisto un poco

-Pero nada…-rio- Por favor, tomate tiempo para ti…-Kurama veía la escena entre nervioso por quedarse solo sin apenas saber nada y por otra estaba feliz por empezar su trabajo- Puedes tomarte desde ahora mismo.

\- Si te parece bien, hoy e explicare las cosas básicas, mañana me las tomare

-Está bien, hoy no tengo nada que hacer….

-No, hoy es su día libre ¿Qué le apetece hacer?- Pregunto Angelina

-No lo sé… creo que iré un rato al gimnasio, voy a cambiarme

-Kurama-llamo Angelina

\- ¿sí?-la miro atento con sus ojos verdes

\- En los días libres de la señorita Botan, nosotros debemos preparar y atender solicitudes, si te parece te explico

-Claro…-se colocaron en la mesa del salón con muchos papeles por todos lados

-Ya me voy- bajo Botan con un chándal sencillo

-¿quieres que te acerque?- pregunto la mujer

-No, iré andando, si surge alguna cosa llámame ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, no se exceda demasiado, toma el número de Kurama, por si acaso-se lo apunto en el móvil- Hasta luego- la despidieron

-Bien Kurama ¿Qué te parece?

-Parece agradable-sonrió- pensé que sería de otra forma

\- Si, ella es diferente a muchas modelos, por eso tienes que encargarte de que todo sea correcto. Mira, aquí están las solicitudes para que acepte o rechace- saco una carpeta con papeles.

\- ¿Cómo se cual debo aceptar y cual no?

-Muy fácil- sonrió- miras en las descripciones de acuerdo y mira en este caso no lo aceptaríamos, puesto que Botan no está dispuesta a mostrar sus pechos o aparecer semidesnuda. De todas formas, si tienes alguna duda sobre algún trabajo, pregúntale a ella, no se molestara.

\- Vale, pero porque no quiere aparecer en esos anuncios o modelar esa ropa

-Ella quiere guardar su cuerpo en la privacidad, es su único deseo…así que por favor esa es la única petición que ella tiene.

-De acuerdo-sonrió- aunque es algo extraño para una modelo hacer eso…

-Un poco sí, pero es muy profesional y pagan mucho por su aparición

\- Si, la he visto en muchos sitios y ahora que lo pienso es cierto que lo más desvestida ha sido en bañador….

-Así que eres un fan suyo

-La verdad es que es guapa-sonríe

-Sí, mucho por eso también tienes que cuidarla de acosadores, tú eres más fuerte así que no tendrás demasiados problemas.

-¿Ha sucedido?

\- Si, alguna vez, por eso ella se aleja de los hombres, además no parece interesada en ningún chico, tampoco quiere tener novio, tal vez sea porque cree que la utilizan

-Es comprensible….es famosa y modelo, aunque no debería ser así…

-Bueno, por otro lado esta que debes llevarla, venirla a buscar todos los días y traerla, debes estar disponible para ella todo el tiempo

-De acuerdo… -dijo convencido

\- Bueno, pues sigamos-continuaron con sus temas mientras Botan caminaba hacia el gimnasio. "Angelina tiene derecho a descansar, lástima que no sea por algo normal, quiero que se recupere de su operación…ese chico es muy guapo, no es tanto como los modelos, pero tiene algo…no se…tal vez su sonrisa, sus ojos…."agito la cabeza "que me está pasando… espero que sea tan agradable como aparenta, aunque si es una persona de confianza de Angelina, será simpático conmigo" No tardó demasiado en llegar, se puso a hacer sus ejercicios habituales después sigue con su sesión de Spa y masajes. Para su sorpresa, cuando salió estaba lloviendo "Que hago a quien llamo…mejor correré hasta casa no hay tanto, no me mojare demasiado" Botan, hecho a correr de vuelta a su casa.

\- ¡Ya he llegado!-entro por la puerta aun sabiendo que no había nadie

-Señorita Botan…-hablo Kurama- que hace tan mojada

\- Te importa traerme una toalla de es baño de ahí

-Claro- corrió a por una toalla- Aquí tienes

-Muchas gracias y llámame solo Botan-sonrió amablemente

-Sécate bien, no vayas a resfriarte, si quieres te traigo algo de ropa seca

-no, no-dijo rápidamente- yo iré ahora

-Como gustes, Angelina ya se ha ido a casa ha llamado su marido, parecía urgente.

-No importa-sonrió- ¿y tú no deberías a verte marchado?

-Angelina me pidió que me encargara de verla como cenaba

-No, no es necesario

-Ella está muy preocupada porque últimamente la ve muy delgada, cree que no se alimenta como es debido-aclaro- por eso tiene la cena caliente, cámbiate y ve a cenar, luego me marchare. Mañana vendré a las 8 para ir a una sesión fotográfica.

-Vale, gracias, pero no hace falta que cocines por mi…yo sé hacerlo, además…´-fue interrumpida

-Angelina me advirtió que era muy especial comiendo, no se preocupe todo está a su gusto.

-Eres muy considerado- sonríe amablemente

-Ahora soy tu manager, debo preocuparme por su bien estar-sonrió-vaya a cambiarse y venga a cenar.

-Voy –rio, hecho a caminar hacia su cuarto "Realmente es muy agradable, tal vez sea porque es su trabajo" Botan se colocó su pijama y seco su cabello con una toalla, fue bajando hacia la cocina.

-Espero que sea de su agrado

\- Gracias-sonrió- Esta muy bueno…-dijo halagando al pelirrojo

-Es algo normal, tampoco es nada fantástico…-dijo modesto

-si pudiera comer esto más a menudo, no me saltaría ninguna comida

-No me digas que haces tal cosa…

-A veces… porque estoy cansada además mi punto fuerte no es la cocina

-Bueno, entones cocinare para ti-se ofreció el pelirrojo

-No, espera, ese no es tu trabajo…yo no quiero cargarte más de responsabilidades.

\- No te preocupes, solo quiero que estés bien, tal vez te suene extraño pero siempre me ha gustado verte en las pasarelas o anuncios, cuando Angelina me ofreció sustituirla, me propuse que nada malo le pasaría.

-Así que…eres un admirador…-dijo un tanto decepcionado

\- más o menos…-sonrió- pero no tienes por qué preocuparte yo no quiero causarte ningún problema no contratiempo…ni ahora ni cuando Angelina regrese a su puesto, más bien me gustaría poder ser tu amigo…

-Como…-era la primera vez que oía algo así.

\- Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso….es demasiado atrevido por mi parte…

-No, no te disculpes… solo es que nadie me había dicho nada como eso… voy a confesarte algo… -parecía costarle decirlo

-Escucha…. No hace falta que me confieses nada-rio- Entiendo que no tengas demasiada confianza conmigo- le coloco su mano sobre la toalla que traía puesta en la cabeza, lo que provoco la sorpresa de Botan- Ya me voy, descansa bien

-Espera… no te vayas-sujeto su mano- ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

-claro-sonrió

-dime, ¿vives muy lejos?

-Si un poco…

-Bueno, si algún día se hace tarde, puedes quedarte aquí… hay otro cuarto-sonrió- lo que quería decirte, es que no tengo muchos amigos…amigas sí, pero muchas son modelos que les importa más el trabajo que la amistad

-No te preocupes…-sonríe- Algun día que tengas libre te presentare, si quieres a unos buenos amigos míos

\- ¿enserio?

-Si…esos no sabes de momento que trabajo para ti, así que no hay ningún problema

\- Gracias, muchas gracias-sonrió- puedo pedirte algo

-¿El qué?

-Puedes… ¿cepillarme el pelo? Tampoco lo suelo hacer demasiado a menudo y hoy no lo llevo muy enredado y como tú lo tienes largo, sabrás que hacerlo sin demasiados tirones.

-Está bien-sonrió comenzando a peinar y desenredar el cabello a Botan "Que mona es… su cabello es tan suave como imagine"

* * *

Continuara~ Decidme vuestra opinion y si quereis que lo continue


	2. 2 Una llamada inesperada

Bueno~ visto que ha tenido algunas visitas y comentarios subi el siguiente capitulo~ espero que este ya se anime y tal vez os enganche un poquito

* * *

-Botan, ya he terminado- le hablo suavemente- Botan…-no recibía respuesta para su sorpresa estaba dormida- se ha dormido...sentada… viendo la tele…en fin….será mejor que la lleve a su cuarto, aunque no se cual es…-Kurama decidió averiguar primero cuál era su habitación y después cargarla hasta allí- WoW, tiene una casa muy grande pero creo que es demasiado para ella…tiene que sentirse sola…-el pelirrojo bajo a por la chica, la cargo con suavidad para no despertarla-Buenas noches pequeña princesa-beso su frente con suavidad y salió de la casa tras asegurarse que todo estaba cerrado. "Que hermosa estaba dormida…incluso más que en sus posados"

A la mañana siguiente Botan despertó temprano algo sorprendida por aparecer metida en su cama, lo último que recordaba era estar en el salón viendo la televisión, mientras Kurama la peinaba "Me relajo mucho que tocase mi cabello…unas sensación recorría mi cuerpo…"

-Buenos días, Botan-toco la puerta de su habitación

-Buenos días~

-Me alegra saber que ya estas despierta, arréglate, tenemos que irnos dentro de un rato.

-¡Voy!-dijo con entusiasmo-tomare una ducha rápida y luego bajo a desayunar si me da tiempo

-Esta buen, te espero abajo…-"más vale que prepare algo para que desayune y algo para el almuerzo"

-Ya estoy, vamos, no me da tiempo a preparar nada-dijo ajustándose su camisa

-No te preocupes…ya está preparado…. Desayuna-sonrió

-WoW….esto es demasiado –sonrió- gracias-abrazo al pelirrojo

-Venga, por favor, desayuna- se sonrojo ante esa reacción

-Muchas gracias por todo-sonrió y acto seguido se dispuso a comer-Esta muy bueno-lo alago nuevamente- eres muy bueno en la cocina.

-No es para tanto… solo es zumo y algunas frutas peladas…

-Hace mucho que no comía este tipo de desayunos

-¿Puedo saber cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

-Desde que conseguí dinero modelando hace tres años aproximadamente

-Por qué estás aquí ¿y tus padres?

-Ellos… -entristeció

-Perdón, no debí preguntar eso… desayuna, tienes que estar radiante como siempre.

-Tienes razón-sonrió- vamos- intento mantener una sonrisa como siempre hacia

-venga, ya hemos llegado-le abrió la puerta del coche

-Gracias-sonrió saliendo del coche

-Hola, usted debe ser Kurama, el nuevo manager de la señorita Botan-hablo un empresario.

-Sí, encantado de conocerlo-sonrió

-Venga, pasad por aquí, Botan tiene que pasar por aquella sala para el cambio de ropa. Kurama espere aquí, ahora regresaremos para que pose y haga el modelaje, ah! Tome, aquí esta lo acordado, solo debe firmarlo.

-De acuerdo, si me permite voy a leerlo, puesto que fue Angelina quien lo redacto y quiero ver que sea correcto todo en la sesión.

-Como guste, Bien comencemos- Botan apareció con un vestido rojo largo unas medias negras y unos botines de tacón, su peinado era una coleta y su flequillo y su raya a un lado.

-Botan, ven…-la llamo el fotógrafo- debes ponerte aquí encenderemos el ventilador ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Pon una pose sexy y tu rostro también debe ser terriblemente sexy

-comencemos…-hablo el empresario

Los flashes comenzaran a dispararse, el pelirrojo estaba mirándola nunca lo había visto así "es muy sexy" pensó el pelirrojo

-Ahora, cámbiate de ropa, tenemos que hacer fotos del producto de verano, en nada acabamos

-Voy…-se cambió de ropa rápidamente, tardo unos minutos- ya- la sesión continuo ahora en bañador en unos minutos un modelo apareció para posar con Botan.

-Bien, gracias a todos, tan hemos terminado, podéis marcharos.

-Botan, cámbiate, tenemos un rato para almorzar te he preparado algo

\- ¿enserio? Gracias-sonrió

-Oye Botan, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo ahora?- hablo el modelo que había posado con ella recientemente

-Lo siento, pero tengo otra sesión, adiós~ Vamos Kurama, espera aquí

-Claro- sonrió el pelirrojo

-Oye guapita, no te atrevas a despreciarme- le agarró del brazo

-¿Qué tal si la dejas? Ellas tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer ahora si no quieres que te parta esa bonita casa que tienes la dejaras en paz….-dijo en tono enfadado

-tranquilo niñato… ya me voy…-hablo de forma borde marchándose

-Gracias…-le abrazo Botan

-Venga, cámbiate, tienes que tomarte el almuerzo que tanto me he esforzado en prepararte-sonrió

-Vale- Botan se cambió rápidamente para su sorpresa aquel día soleado se había convertido en un cielo lleno nubes negras y lluvia.

-Vamos dentro del coche…-el pelirrojo se iba hacia su puerta

-Espera, ven atrás conmigo…seguro que tú tienes hambre, podemos compartirla

-No es necesario-sonrió-

-Que si yo tengo mucho, venga por favor…-sonrió

-Si así lo quieres…-se metió en la parte trasera con Botan

-Kurama, respecto a lo de mi familia…ellos no aceptan lo que hao, así que si te llaman no estoy disponible.

-¿Pero Por qué?-pensó en alto- no hace falta que respondas no es asunto mío, perdón.

-sabes, creo que eres la primera persona que me lo preguntara-sonrió

-Perdóname, es la costumbre de preguntar ya te dije que me gustaría ser un buen amigo tuyo-sonrió

-No te preocupes-rio- me alegra tener un manager como tú-lo alago- ¿dime cuanto falta para la siguiente sesión?

-Aún faltan dos horas y después de comer tiene que recibir en su casa a una diseñada que deseo hablar contigo.

-¿Me puedo recostar sobre ti?-pregunto sonrojada- estoy agotada

-Claro, pero si yo me pusiese delante estarías más cómoda

-No-rio- sé que puedo parecer caprichosa pero quiero algo blandito- Kurama se limitó a reír.- avísame cuando creas conveniente.

\- de acuerdo-sonrió mientras Botan se apoyaba en sus piernas

-sabes, podrías buscar otra ropa no tan profesional como este traje

-No me importa llevarlo-sonríe

-Dime ¿enserio me dijiste lo de ir con tus amigos?-dijo curiosa

-Claro, si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Pero…no estoy segura que tal si solo me aceptan porque soy modelo

-No creo que sea por eso…. –rio- ellos son muy agradables

-No puede ser…

-Deberías tener un poco de fe en ti… -sonrió- seguro que eres una magnifica persona y no está bien que estés tu sola, deberías salir a divertirte

-No me apetece…estoy sola, últimamente siento que tal vez necesite buscarme un novio o algo

-¿Dime, no tienes novio? ¿Nunca has tenido uno?-lo miro curioso

-Sí, pero fue antes de ser modelo, él se rio de mi cuando quiere ser modelo

-¿Por qué hizo esto? Tu eres muy buena modelo, porque no buscas a alguien

-No siento nada por ningún hombre, todos los que conozco son como es de antes… solo ven a una mujer para divertirse y nada más.

-Bueno…tranquila, algún di encontraras a alguien ya lo veras

\- Ojala tengas razón… ¿dime tienes novia?-pregunto curioso

-No-sonrió- no te voy a mentir tengo una amiga que me interesa-rio

-Bueno, no tienes que darme explicaciones-sonrió

-Tú eres sincera conmigo, así que yo también lo seré

-Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú-dijo feliz

-Algún día te tocaba conocer a gente que te aprecie de verdad tal y como eres- acaricio suavemente su frente, a lo que Botan reacciono apartando bruscamente la mano del chico –perdón….no debí hacerlo, perdóname, Angelina me advirtió de esto no tenía que hacerlo….

-sé que no lo hacías con mala intención…solo me has pillado por sorpresa

-No tienes que contarme, son cosas tuyas y de tu pasado

-gracias por comprenderlo…-se giró y quedo mirando hacia los asientos de delante

-…-se sonreía "su vida no ha tenido que ser fácil…"-ya tendremos que irnos, ponte el cinturón por favor

-Si- ambos se pusieron el cinturón y arrancaron camino al siguiente estudio de fotografía

-Señorita Botan, me alegra verla tan pronto-sonrió-pase por aquí le guio una adorable señora- ¿Y este chico tan apuesto?

-No-rio el pelirrojo- soy su manager

-¿Qué sucede con Angelina?-pregunto preocupada.

-No, no le pasa nada, ella tiene vacaciones- aclaro Botan

-A bueno, entonces… señor…-espero a que el chico se presentarse

-Kurama- hablo rápido con diversión

-Bien, Kurama, espere aquí Botan debe cambiarse

-Vale-sonrió- esperare

La nueva sesión no tardó mucho en comenzar los flashes aparecían una y otra vez captando todos los movimientos de la modelo, el pelirrojo no perdía detalle de la chica como alguien tan hermosa como ella, no podía soportar que la tocasen, le daba lastima pero no podía hacer nada más que respetarla y apoyarla, en mitad de la sesión su teléfono comenzó a vibrar así que decidió salir para contestar.

-Hola, representante de Botan- hablo el pelirrojo

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Dónde está Angelina?-respondió una voz masculina

-Angelina ha tomado vacaciones y yo soy su sustituto por ese tiempo mi nombre es Kurama- respondió amablemente- con quien tengo el gusto de hablar-

-Soy el padre de Botan

-¡Oh! Y dígame, ella está en una sesión no puede hablar

-como siempre…bueno, pues dile a esa hija incompetente que tengo, que más le vale que aparezca para la boda de su hermano

-Yo la informare, no se preocupe

-Dile, que como no venga, la iré a buscar y la llevare aunque sea arrastras-dijo enfadado

-No se preocupe, tampoco ceo la necesidad de ser tan violento con ella

-Como se nota que eres nuevo…-rio- tu solo eres un trabajadorzucho así que no te metas donde te llaman o tendrás problemas- amenazo

-Yo le diré y hare lo que pueda para convencerla. Adiós-el pelirrojo colgó "como puede ser tan estúpido…ahora entiendo que no quiera saber nada de él"

-¿Kurama, que sucede?-apareció Botan tras él

-¿ya has terminado?

-Sí, ya podemos irnos

\- Siento haber salido en mitad de la sesión

-No te preocupes-sonrió-es tu trabajo dime ¿Quién era? No tienes buena cara

-Era tu padre, me ha pedido que vayas a la boda de tu hermano, aunque no me ha dicho cuando es

-No voy a ir…-ya me ha llegado la invitación

-Es un evento importante deberías ir

\- tú no sabes como es mi padre… y menos para ir yo sola…

-Puedo hacerme una idea de cómo es… por la forma que me ha ido las cosas… ¿le tienes miedo?

-Si, por eso no quiero ir y por eso Angelina intentaba disuadirlo de que fuese a ningún sitio

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte para que estés más segura

-Yo…

-Piénsalo, yo te acompañare si así lo quieres sin ninguna clase de compromiso

\- de verdad harías eso por mi

\- claro-sonrió- no quiero que te pase nada, soy tu amigo y representante

-Déjame pensarlo…

-Sí, hazlo y dame una respuesta cuanto falta para la boda

-Es este fin de semana, pero tendríamos que salir el viernes

-Botan hoy es jueves

\- Lo se…

-Debes arreglarlo con tu familia todo lo posible para que no empeoren las cosas

-Kurama, tú no sabes nada…

-Es cierto que no se nada pero quiero ayudarte, piénsalo y esta noche me lo dices- sonrió- ahora te preparare la cocina y luego tienes que reunirte con la diseñadora.

-Está bien…-sonrió

-cada vez te parece mejor que te prepare la comida-rio

-Esto…-se avergonzó

-No pasa nada, me gusta verte sana-comenzó a caminar hacia el coche.

* * *

Continuara~ Algun comentario y a esperar a que llegue la acontinuacion


	3. 3 la decision

Buenas~ Hace mil que no subo capitulos, espero que os guste, y de verdad siento mucho tardar... estaba llena de exámenes y tareas T.T

* * *

-Ya habían llegado a casa ahora Botan, estaba reunida con la diseñadora mientras Kurama estaba fregando todos los platos que habían empleado, así que estaba entretenido puesto que no le dejaban participar en la reunión, porque le estaban probando y ajustando la ropa a su figura. Estuvieron unas cuantas horas hasta que la diseñadora y algunas modistas se marcharan.-

¿Qué tal has estado?-pregunto curioso Kurama

Bien aunque estoy muy cansado de tantos cambios de ropa –sonrió

Venga, cena, así te cargaras de energía

Gracias-sonrió- creo que te voy a contratar de chef privado...-bromeo

Y ya has pensado ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Si, iremos pero… solo si tu vienes-sonrió- y reservamos en un hotel

¿No quieres dormir en tu casa?-lo miro sorprendido

No, mi padre no permite la presencia de hombres que no sean él o mi hermano en casa…

¿Seguro que no les importara que duermas en un hotel?

Lo que más le preocupara será que duermas en el mismo cuarto

Escucha, si eso supone un problema podemos dormir en cuartos separados yo creía que sería así…

No, no quiero dormir en cuartos separados, no cuando esta tan cerca de mi casa…

Como quieras…-respondió el pelirrojo- venga cena y vete a la cama, mañana vendré a buscarte con el coche temprano y te llevare…

Kurama ya son las once de la noche, puedes quedarte si quieres así mañana no tienes que madrugar tanto…

Pero no tengo ropa ni nada para salir de viaje…-se quejó un poco

Te compraremos algo que no sea ese traje… -sonrió- por favor, quédate te has portado bien cuidándome y ahora yo te devuelvo el favor.

Está bien, pero sigo sin tener ropa para dormir…

Puedes dormir en ropa interior, solo tienes que usar esta bata para ir por casa-explico

¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?

No- sonrió-¿te apetece ver alguna cosa en la televisión o prefieres irte a dormir?

Voy a dormir ¿tú que harás? Pregunto curioso Kurama

Quiero ver una serie que me gusta, luego me echare a dormí

Hasta mañana-se sentó en el sofá y puso la televisión "que lastima ya se está acabando…" se encogió en sí misma "Hoy es el último capítulo seguro que todo acaba bien para la protagonista, yo también querría tener una historia así… pero quien quiero engañar nunca la voy a tener…"

¿Porque tiene la tele tan alta?-murmuro Kurama, el cual oía la televisión desde su cuarto, decidió bajar por si estaba dormida pero para su sorpresa estaba despierta se colocó apoyado en la pared al lado de la escalera desde allí podría ver la serie que le gustaba a Botan "que agradable es…aunque nunca pensé que fuese tan romántica…" siguió mirando un rato mas pero se sorprendió "esta… ¿llorando?" rio para sí mismo "que sensible"

Kurama ¿Qué haces ahí?-se giró al sentirse observada

Me ha despertado la televisión- dijo con tono suave con cierta sonrisa en su rostro

Perdón… estoy acostumbrada a estar sola y nunca molesto a nadie

Lo entiendo, no pasa nada-sonrió fue acercándose- ¿Por qué lloras?

Me da pena que se haya acabado la serie…y que todo acaba bien-seco sus lágrimas.

Que graciosa-rio dulcemente

No te rías de mí…-dijo algo molesta

No te enfades, simplemente era un broma, nunca te había visto llorar te ves muy delicada y más bella que cuando posas ante las cámaras.

¿De verdad crees eso?- se sonrojo

Eres preciosa, siempre lo has sido-sonrió

¿Cómo dices?

Nada, nada-sonrió- aunque estaría mejor que secases tus lagrimas lo haría yo… pero seguramente te enfadarías conmigo- dijo amablemente

…-seco sus lágrimas "tal vez tenga razón, debería dejar que se acercase a mí, Kurama estaba portándose muy bien conmigo él no es como mi padre son dos personas completamente diferentes…"

En qué piensas-pregunto curioso mirándole

Nada, solo que tal vez deba permitirme acercarme a personas…

¿A qué te refieres…?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin comprender

Lo que has dicho hace un momento… y lo que paso esta mañana…solo tratabas de consolarme o apoyarme y yo…

Vamos, no te preocupes por eso…-se acercó e hizo el amago de colocar la mano sobre su cabeza pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

Hazlo, no importa-sonríe

Botan…esto lo hago por costumbre pero…

Hazlo, por favor-le pidió- solo tienes que poner tu mano sobre mi cabeza – al poco noto como sus manos se colocaban sobre su cabeza y acariciaba su cabello

¿Ya te parece suficiente? –alza una ceja

Gracias, la verdad es que es agradable…-dijo dulce la chica

Venga, vete a dormir, es tarde…-le ofreció su mano para animarla a subir

S-si…-sonrió y agarro la mano del chico "es agradable…" comenzaron a subir hacia el cuarto.

Buenas noches –se acercó a Botan para besar su frente- descansa

Gracias…-beso la mejilla del pelirrojo- hasta mañana

-ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos cuartos ahora Botan se estaba cambiando para meterse en la cama, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar

¿Quién es?-pregunto al no conocer el numero

Así que si no conoces el numero respondes, ¿no?- respondió una voz masculina ya conocida por Botan

¿Qué quieres?-dijo a la defensiva

¿Vas a venir a la boda o tendré que ir a buscarte?-amenazo la voz

Voy a ir, pero me quedare en un hotel…

Ni hablar, tu vendrás a casa y dormirás en tu cuarto

No-dijo tajante- dormiré en el hotel, si mi manager no puede quedarse conmigo no iré allí

Ese chico no va a acercarse a ti, de forma no profesional…

Es mi vida y hare lo que quiera…

Como te atreves a hablarme así-grito- solo eres una estúpida que ha tenido un poco de suerte en la vida

Y tú eres un padre horrible al cual odio con todas mis fuerzas y si voy a la boda es por mi hermano y mama, que te quede claro – tras decir esto colgó pero el móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo-déjame en paz- grito

Botan que pasa… -abrió la puerta el pelirrojo alarmado por los gritos para su sorpresa la chica había lanzado su móvil contra la pared.

Botan, ¿estás bien?-se acercó hacia una Botan metida bajo sus sabanas, hecho la mano sobre ellas

Nooo! Suéltame- salto gritando hasta que se dio cuenta que era su manager- Kurama…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

No quería asustarte, no llores por favor…-no sabía que hacer

Kurama…-se lanzó a abrazarlo, este hizo lo mismo y se sentó en la cama con ella

Ya está, no pasa nada… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi padre, ha llamado y e acabando discutiendo con él como siempre le he colgado y me ha seguido llamando para molestarme e insultarme

Venga, tranquila yo estoy a tu lado, no tienes que preocuparte, yo te ayudare y defenderé aunque sea tu padre

No te opongas a él… terminaras mal, por favor… solo quédate conmigo y no hagas nada…

Como quieras, lo más importante eres tu… -sonrió- descansa, por favor

Quédate conmigo… tengo miedo…

Tranquila, aquí no puede pasarte nada- Botan estaba temblando- pero me quedare contigo esta noche.

Gracias, gracias-se abrazado mas fuerte a él, el pelirrojo la invito a que se tumbarse, este la tapo con suavidad y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Duerme-sonrió

Tú también… -se hecho a un lado dejándole sitio al chico

¿Segura?

No del todo… pero tienes que llevarme hasta allí-sonrió- confió en ti, eres en el primer hombre que confió desde hace años.

Es un placer saber eso…-rio, acto seguido acepto la proposición de Botan metiéndose en la cama- ven- lo abrazo suavemente- no te preocupes

…-estaba completamente sonrojada pero por alguna razón no tenía ganas apartarlo de ella, se sentirá realmente bien, se sentía protegida y no tardo en dormirse nuevamente.

Eres muy dulce…-la acerco un poco más a él "me gustaría saber que te ha pasado para ser así…" –la miro un rato -"quería… en que estoy pensando… podría ser que… ¿me esté enamorando?... no, no puede ser… " Una gran confusión paso por su cabeza, él sabía que las cosas que sentirá hacia la modelo no eran como los sentimiento hacia Maya, la mujer que ahora quería y que normalmente no podía olvidar, ni dejar de pensar en ella en cada momento, pero ahora ese sitio estaba siendo ocupado por su dulce y delicada modelo de cabellos azules y esa sonrisa que le alegraba los días desde que la vio en aquella revista y ahora lo conocía mejor -no dejare que te pase nada malo.

A la mañana siguiente Botan, fue la primera en levantarse, decidió preparar algo de ropa en una pequeña bolsa sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar al pelirrojo, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, decidió preparar el desayuno, seria algo simple, sencillo algo que había aprendido cuando era pequeña en un bol, se podía ver como un puré de calor rosado, junto al bol se encontraba un vaso de leche y otro de zumo.

Botan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- bajo el pelirrojo algo adormilado al notar que no estaba a su lado en la cama- huele bastante bien… -dijo frotándose los ojos

El desayuno~-sonrió- aquí tienes- le puso todo lo que había preparado

¿Esto es comestible?-se burlo

Si tonto- rio- está bueno ya veras

¿Seguro que no quieres envenenarme?-rio

Si no quieres comerlo, déjalo-acerco su mano para retirar el bol

Le probare al fin y al cabo lo preparaste para mí- le retiro las manos y pronto cogió la cuchara para comer un poco –wow, está muy bueno-rio- ¿Qué es?

Ahora no te lo digo- se burló- tenemos que ir a comparte ropa

He estado pensando y tenemos que pasar por al lado de mi casa, si no te importa puedo ir allí a coger algo de ropa- sugirió

Como quieras-sonrió- pero coge algo para asistir a la boda

Si, algo tendré- le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿y tú que vas a llevar para la boda?

¡Ay se me había olvidado!-salió corriendo hacia el cuarto para buscar algún vestido, mientras Kurama seguía desayunando cuando termino, recogió las cosas y fue a buscarla puerto que aún seguía buscando un vestido.

Botan, ¿Cuánto piensas tardar?-se asomó a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una gran cantidad de vestidos sobre la cama

No se por cual decidirme… todos son bonitos… -dijo con precaución

Y seguro todos te sientan genio, cual es el problema… elige uno al azar

Pero… a ya se-sonrie- este- saco uno del color verde oscuro mate. Era de palabra de honor, traía una cinta que pasaba por debajo de su pecho y luego tenía un gran vuelo con una capa de gasa del mismo color que llegaba hasta las rodillas

Es muy bonito-sonrió el pelirrojo- venga dame tus cosas las cargare en el coche…-se ofreció

Vale-sonríe, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa de Kurama Botan en esta ocasión había decidido montar en el lado del copiloto.

Ya hemos llegado, puedes esperar aquí o ¿quieres pasar?

No lo sé… si me invitas a entrar…-sonrió

Claro…te presentare a mi madre que le hará mucha ilusión conocerte

Vale-sonrió

Mama-dijo entrando por la puerta- he traído a alguien- hablo amablemente

Alguna amiga con la que has pasado la noche-sonrió mientras aparecía por el pasillo

Vengo a buscar algo de ropa, para acompañar a Botan a un sitio

Has dicho Botan-miro tras él ¡Oh!-dijo feliz eres más hermosa cara a cara que en las fotos

Encantada de conocerla, señora-sonrió

Ven te preparare algo de té-le ofreció- siéntate donde quieras-le señalo un gran soga en el salón

Gracias-Botan espero paciente observando toda la casa con detenimiento, la casa de Kurama no poseía todas las comodidades de la suya ni tampoco era tan grande pero era más acogedora.

Siento hacerte esperar-sonríe- aquí tienes- le ofreció una taza- ¿puedo saber dónde vais?

Mi hermano se va a casar y no tengo forma de llegar hasta allí… porque es un sitio un poco inaccesible, le pedí a su hijo que me llevase si lo le importaba

Me alegro por su hermano y dime ¿no tienes algún novio? –pregunto un tanto curiosa

No-sonrió- no tengo tiempo para eso- negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Continuara~ Espero que os guste y que halláis disfrutado


	4. 4 encuentro complicado

-La madre de Kurama y Botan estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que el chico bajo provocando la sorpresa de Botan, ahora ya no llevaba su traje, sino unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisera de manga corta de color azul. -

Ya podemos irnos –sonrie

¿Cuánto vais a estar por allí?- pregunto la madre

Hasta el domingo – aclaro Botan la boda es mañana pero está lejos y es mejor descansar.

Bueno, espero que lo paséis bien tened cuidado

Si, adiós mama

Adiós, señora- se despidiéndose saliendo tras Kurama

Hasta pronto chicos- los despidió desde la puerta hasta que vio como el coche se marchaba

Botan, porque me miras de esa forma, ¿tengo algo mal?

No, solo es que… no te había visto sin traje-sonrie- podrías ser modelo ganarías mucho dinero- lo alago

¿Enserio lo crees?-la miro fijo

Si-rio- dime... ¿Qué estudiaste?

¿Yo?-rio-tengo varias carreras, dijo el pelirrojo

¿Así? ¿De qué?- se sorprendió

Biología, administración de empresas y alguna más

¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendida – como has hecho para terminar todas tan pronto

Las he ido estudiando algunas de dos de vez o así-rio

¿Eres superdotado o algo así? –dijo un tanto divertida

Si, bueno...-rio- pero no tiene mucha importancia, solo me gustaba lo que estudie, nada mas

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Podrías tener un trabajo mejor que manager de una modelo torpe y molesta-rio

La verdad es que me gusta haber conocido a esta molesta y torpe modelo-rio- es más entretenido que estar en una oficina o en un cuarto encerrado ¿Y tú que estudiaste?

¿Yo?-dudo- Psicología… que lo saque a distancia hace poco

Así que… ¿vas analizando a la gente? –dijo con un tono burlón

No, bueno… a veces si lo hago y normalmente no fallo, por eso a veces veo las malas intenciones de la gente

¿Y qué análisis tienes de mí?- pregunto con curiosidad

No sé leer tus intenciones… cuando pienso algo, haces lo contrario así que es complicado

¿Enserio?

Es muy desconcertante…-el coche se metió en una área de servicio deteniéndose para descansar después de un rato de trayecto- ¿Qué haces?

Entonces… ayer por la noche cuando decías que no estabas segura de que durmiese contigo era porque creías que te iba a hacer algo…

No puedo evitar desconfiar de los hombres…-se encogió de hombros

Dime, después de todo aun desconfías de mi… pero, si Angélica me ha recomendado es por algo- dijo un tanto molesto

No, no ya no…. Ahora confió en ti…no te enfades por favor… tu eres mi único amigo- agacho la cabeza- si te alejas de mi… me quedare sola otra vez… -sus ojos se humedecieron

…-Kurama no sabía que decir, Botan estaba a punto de llorar por no haber sido considerado con ella, al fin y al cabo le había preparado el desayuno, le iba a permitir compartir habitación de hotel sin apenas conocerlo, ella estaba confiando mucho él -No me voy a ir a ningún sitio – acerco su mano al rostro de la chica para que se calmara y seco las lágrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas

¿Enserio?-dijo dudosa mirándole

Si, perdóname, no he tenido en cuenta todo lo que has hecho por mí... y...

Dime, ¿Qué te ha contado Angelina sobre mí?- pregunto el pelirrojo tranquilo

Solo que debía tener cuidado de cómo me acercaba a ti, porque tenas un gran problema con los hombres, pero no me dio más explicaciones, aunque llevo un tiempo preguntándome ¿Porque?

De verdad…

Sí, pero sé que es algo demasiado privado y no tengo derecho a preguntarle algo como eso

Ni siquiera Angelina lo sabe… pro eso siempre tiene cuidado con eso, cuando me dijo que serias tú me extraño

Bueno… entonces... ¿Todo arreglado?

Si –sonrió mirándole

Vamos, pues... –se dispuso a arrancar

¡Espera! Tengo que ir al baño ¿Podemos detenernos un poco más?

Claro, quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta o prefieres algo para beber- pregunto el chico desabrochándose

Si, agua estaría bien, aún queda un poco – pidió dulcemente

Te esperare aquí, si pasa algo me avisas

Si- sonrió saliendo del coche- ahora vuelvo- Botan se marchó al baño del área de servicio, mientras el pelirrojo entraba a por algunas bebidas

Aquí tienes – le entrego el botellín una vez estaban en el coche

Gracias-la tomo- ¿Qué es eso?- señalo la botella que llevaba el chico

¿Nunca lo has bebido?- dijo un tanto sorprendido

No- rio un tanto apenada por ello

Toma, pruébalo, ten cuidado tiene gas –le entrego la botella

Que gracioso- rio al notar las burbujas

Enserio no lo habías probado antes… -dijo algo aun incrédulo

No, he tenido que mantener mi figura- le devolvió la botella

Eres muy estricta contigo misma-rio- podrías relajarte de vez en cuando

Tal vez algún día… -suspiro

Dime, me dijiste que tuviste un novio ¿Qué paso con él?

Él quiso aprovecharse de mí, con el dinero que ganaba se lo gastaba en caprichos… comenzó a engañarme y bueno... acabo mal

¿Cuántos tiempo estuvisteis?- trato de averiguar un poco mas

Dos años… -se abrocho el cinturón- anda, vamos a seguir

Vale, venga vamos… -se abrocho también- si quieres puedes beber más de lo mío si quieres

Gracias, pero te lo voy a babear todo

No me importa- rio- sabes me gustaría…- decidió callar

¿Qué te gustaría?-pregunto curioso

Nada –sonrió- que te parece si duermes un rato hasta que lleguemos –le ofreció el pelirrojo

NO, he dormido bien –le sonrió de vuelta, pero tu pareces cansado ¿Quieres que conduzca por ti?

¿Puedes hacerlo?- la miro sorprendido

SI, pero como siempre estoy tan cansada, termino durmiendo cuando me llevan y así estoy mejor

No hace falta, estoy bien, a mi madre le has dicho que no tenías como ir, pero gracias y ¿cuál es el hotel en el que has reservado? No me has dicho nada

No sabía que decirle sin explicar lo de mi padre y eso… así que... Guardarme el secreto –sonrió- pues es un onsen, así podemos tomar un baño de aguas termales, además es una habitación Vio con estanque privado

Eso es muy caro Botan…

Para mí no…-rio- además tú has dicho que sería bueno relajarse

Ya, pero hay formas más baratas

No se…ya me dirás alguna, la verdad es que siempre me ha relajado mucho un baño de agua caliente.

… -siguió conduciendo en silencio "casi le digo que quiero besarla ya ahora con lo de las aguas termales me va a costar mucho alejarme de ella" Transcurridas dos horas de viaje Botan había caído dormida, Kurama por su parte continuaba condiciendo, había llegado hasta el pueblo que Botan le había dicho, pero ya no sabía seguir así que busco una zona donde aparcar-Botan, ya hemos llegado al pueblo que me dijiste ahora como vamos…

¡Eh!- despertó- ¿ya? Que pronto

Han pasado dos horas… -rio

Al final me he quedado dormida, pero mucho… -dijo desconcertada

No importa, pero ahora no sé cómo seguir

Tenemos que ir primero al hotel, es por aquí- le indico la calle

¿Este?- lo mira

Si, espera un momento ahora vuelvo… -la chica se marcho

Vale… -el pelirrojo observo como Botan entraba al hotel parecía conocer a la recepcionista que era una señora mayor, estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que regreso

Parece que te llevas bien con la gente de este pueblo-dijo con tono alegre

Ella es mi abuela-rio- me ha dicho que podemos dejar el coche ahí a la vuelta de esa esquina- Kurama llevo el coche hasta donde Botan le había dicho, descargaron las bolsas y se dirigieron a recepción.

Cariño, he guardado para ti la habitación que tanto te gusta…

Gracias, Abu -sonrió- ¡ah! mira este es Kurama un amigo

Un muchacho muy apuesto-sonrió la mujer- venid, es por aquí- los llevo hasta allí, era un cuarto amplio con dos futones, un baño y afuera un gran estanque de aguas termales- si necesitáis algo avisadme

Gracias -añadieron los dos

¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?- ofreció Botan

Como quieras, pero… ¿no debíamos ir a tu casa?

Luego, ahora voy a cambiarme, mientras cámbiate tú también, vale~

-ambos chicos se fueron a cambiar, Botan en el baño y el chico rápidamente en la habitación, cuando Botan salió el ver al chico en bañador le hizo sonrojarse, mientras que Kurama tuvo una reacción similar puesto que aunque la había visto muchas veces en bikini, esta era la primera vez que estaban solos, se metieron en las aguas termales en completo silencio, estaban en una tranquilidad total hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta a los veinte minutos-

Botan, yo iré a abrir, no te preocupes-sonrió el chico, se dirigió hacia la puerta tras ponerse su yukata, abriendo despreocupadamente.

Botan –hablo una mujer madura de cabellos celestes y ojos amatistas- oh! Perdón me he equivocado

No-rio el pelirrojo- Botan está tomando un baño

Oh! Claro, así que tú debes de ser ese chico que dijo que vendría con ella

Si… ¿y usted es?

Ah! Yo soy su madre Yuki y este es mi marido Takashi- pudo ver a un hombre con cabello negro y ojos marrones que lo miraban con gran odio

Pasen por favor… -les dejo la puerta abierta y se dirigió a avisar a su compañera- Botan, tus padres están aquí

¿Puedes traerme el mío? –Señalo el yukata- está ahí

Claro-sonrió acercándoselo regresando al poco con él

Hija, cuanto te he hecho de menos- corrió a abrazarla

Mama, yo también- término de ponerse su traje y la abrazo mientras Kurama pudo ver como su padre la miraba de una forma lasciva mientras iba en bikini lo que produjo una gran repulsión hacia el padre por parte del pelirrojo.

Y a tu padre no le das un abrazo… -hablo cariñosamente el padre

Claro…-dijo poco convencida, se acercó y le dio dos besos y lo abrazo, mientras su padre le palpaba sin mucho disimulo el culo a la chica, aunque de esto la madre no se dio cuenta puesto que estaba hablando con Kurama

Hija, me alegra tanto ver que estas bien… ¿comes bien?- pregunto cariñosa

Bueno…-rio rascándose la cabeza- antes no, pero él me prepara cosas muy ricas

Así que tú eres su nuevo manager… -se acercó el padre con tono de desconfianza

Si…-sonrió

Eres un poco joven ¿No?- pregunto la madre

Si, bueno…-rio nerviosamente

Gracias por cuidar de ella-agradeció la madre

Mama, ¿dónde está mi hermano y su prometida?-lo miro divertida

Están por venir, habéis llegado pronto-respondió algo emocionada

Ya, pero así esta tarde podre ir a un sitio que me gusta mucho

¿Tu sola?-pregunto el padre

No, bueno…si Kurama quiere me puede acompañar

Claro que te acompañare si quieres-respondió rápido

Kurama, ven a ayudarme a traer algo de té, mi madre (La abuela de Botan) ya esta mayor para eso- sonrió la madre de Botan pero esta le miraba pidiendo que por nada del mundo la dejase sola con su padre.

Venga, chico. Ayuda…este es tu trabajo, ¿no? – hablo desafiante el padre finalmente no tuvo otro remedio más que marcharse.

Hija, como te atreves a no cogerme el móvil y mucho menos a colgarme, eres una desagradecida –soltó su cinturón y comenzó a golpear a Botan, está ya no se quejaba ni lloraba puesto que no le iba a dar el gusto de verla humillada

Cerdo asqueroso…-murmuro

¿Qué has dicho?-dijo muy alterado- estate quieta –se acercó desabrochando el nudo del yukata de la peli azul- eres tan hermosa… como tu madre- se acercó para acariciar su cuerpo a lo que esta reacciono apartándole las manos de su piel como respuesta solo recibió más golpes- ya vienen a ver si aprendes a ser más respetuosa con tu padre- se colocó el cinturón y le obligo a que se tapase

Aquí traemos el té, sentaros-propuso la madre ajena a todo lo sucedido, Kurama por su parte pudo notar algo extraño en al modelo, su expresión, sus ojos algo había cambiado. El chico se sentó a su lado, intento tomarle al mano por debajo de la mesa pero esta se la aparto- que te parece, lo cultivamos nosotros

Muy bueno- afirmo el chico mirando de reojo a la chica

Bueno, Hija ¿Qué tal por la ciudad? Hemos visto tus últimos posados, estas hermosa y también te vi en la pasarela, me alegro tanto de que hayas conseguido tu sueño.

Gracias Mama…-sonrio con pocas ganas

¿Y cuándo regresareis a casa?- siguió preguntando

El domingo, en cuanto nos levantamos…

¿Por qué no os quedáis más tiempo?-dijo un poco triste

Yo tengo más trabajo- le dio un codazo a pelirrojo, para que no abriese la boca y dijese que en realidad no tenían nada que hacer.


	5. 5 un lugar magico (ampliado)

Buenas~ Este capitulo seguro que muchos de los que seguis la historia ya lo habreis leido pero hubo un problema y quedo cortado~ por lo que ahora es como dos veces mas~ Siento por eso, pero no me di cuenta hasta que estaba preparando otro cap~

* * *

Tras la marcha de los padres de Botan, estas se hecho a dormir para tener que hablar con Kurama, pronto le trajeron la comida y el chico tuvo que despertarla lo que supuso un gran susto para ella.

Botan, ya tienes la comida, ven se enfriara… -le hablo dulcemente el pelirrojo

No tengo apetito…-dijo sin más

Vamos, come un poco o tu familia se preocupara…-la miro un tanto preocupado

Te he dicho que no quiero-le repitió algo más molesto

Venga, un poco…por favor…-le rogo- come y luego me enseñas ese lugar que tanto te gusta- intento animarla –Has dicho que me lo enseñarías

Está bien… está bien…-suspira "No debo pagarlo con él, no tiene culpa alguna…" se pusieron a comer, Botan nuevamente se metió a cambiar al baño, dejo el bañador colgando fuera y se preparó para marcharse.

Botan, esta camiseta está sucia- le advirtió el chico

Es verdad… tendré que cambiarme… -Botan se quitó la camiseta allí mismo y se cambió rápido pero el chico pudo ver algunas marcas por su cuerpo

Nos vamos…-le ofreció la mano esta vez si la acepto "Ese desgraciado… aunque sea su padre… lo ha hecho mientras la he dejado sola…le he fallado" - ¿Hay que caminar?

Si-rio- aquí hay que ir a muchos sitios andando, además este sitio que te voy a enseñar es mi guarida, cuando era pequeña nadie sabe dónde está.

Me alaga que compartas ese secreto conmigo…-sonrie, estuvieron caminando unas cuantas horas Botan le dio primero un paseo por el pueblo explicándole cosas interesantes luego atravesaron una reja en la que se prohibía el paso tras caminar unas cuantas horas entre explicaciones de botánica que el pelirrojo le explicaba amablemente ante las preguntas curiosas de Botan.

Ya hemos llegado-sonrie- se ve mejor cuando está el atardecer…

Podemos esperar-le respondió a la sonrisa mientras veía a la chica apoyarse en una barandilla- ¿Esto era antes visitable?

Si, era un mirador…pero con el tiempo la gente dejo de venir aquí porque ya no venían las aves, pero sigue siendo muy bonito la puesta del sol sobre las montañas

Botan-se acercó a ella lentamente, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- pregunto para no meter la pata

Claro…-sonrie al poco noto como los brazos del pelirrojo la rodeaban por su cintura y los labios del pelirrojo se acercaban a su oído

Perdóname…-susurro- te prometí que cuidaría de ti y te he fallado, si solo hubiese sabido que tu padre te pegaba… yo…-le abrazo más fuerte derramando algunas lágrimas.

No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso… no es culpa tuya, yo tendría que detenerme pero con el paso del tiempo deje de hacerlo

Es por esto por lo que tienes miedo a tu padre o es por esas miradas lascivas que te manda

Creo que eres el único que se ha dado cuenta- no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran

Tal vez no debí pedirle que vinieses…

No, tranquilo…-sonrie un poco- has venido conmigo y…

A partir de ahora, te juro que no volveré a dejarte sola con ese hombre, ahora entiendo muchas cosas…y cada vez tengo más ganas de hacer algo que tal vez….-reflexiono- te aleje de mi pero necesito hacerlo…-Botan se dio la vuelta algo confusa ante aquellas últimas palabras enseguida noto como una de sus manos del pelirrojo subían hasta su rostro acariciándolo suavemente, poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercándose más y más Botan estaba algo nerviosa al no saber las intenciones del chico la luz del atardecer los envolvía dándoles su calidez, finalmente Botan noto como unos suaves y delicados labios acariciaban los suyos, la peli azul se dejó llevar por si la situación, esta le recordaba a algunas escenas de la serie que veía, aquel beso tierno y lleno de calidez se alargó durante un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que tomar aire.- Botan…yo…- la chica solo coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico y negó con la cabeza.

Todo está bien…-se abrazó a él dulcemente, se quedaron en silencio la peli azul se giró para ver la puesta de sol, el pelirrojo la abrazo por detrás- ¿Vamos?

Si…-sonrió, la peli azul le agarro la mano con cariño- ¿Qué haces? –vio como el pelirrojo cogía algunas plantas

Ya verás-sonrió- ya vamos a casa

Si…-rio- comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo todo lo contrario estaban felices, al poco llegaron en la habitación la abuela de la chica les había dejado la cena

Que bien huele-hablo el pelirrojo- tengo hambre

Cena si quieres… yo voy a cambiarme…-le sonrie tranquilo

¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos antes? La comida todavía está muy caliente

Yo…-reflexiono

Solo lo voy a ver yo…no diré nada a nadie, además voy a prepararte algo para que se vayan antes.

¿Puedes hacer eso?-se sorprendido

Si, pero es una crema que tienes que ponerte y mejor después de salir de las termas

Está bien…-cogió su bañador y fue a cambiarse rápidamente

¿Cuánto te va a costar?

Ya estoy pero...-salio tapada con la bata

Vamos…-fue a meterse en el agua, al poco vio cómo se quitaba la bata "como puede ser… tanto en tan poco rato…" –sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

Que sucede Kurama…-se acercó a él

No es nada…-sonrie

Sabes, no te había visto llorar hasta hoy

Es que… no puedo entender por qué alguien tan genial como tú tiene que pasar por todo esto…nunca creí que me iba a encontrar con esto…

No te preocupes, ya no voy a volver aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo

Ahora entiendo todo... y comprendo qe odies a los hombres

Ya no… -sonrie- a ti no te odio… me has demostrado que hay gente que no tiene malas intenciones- le abrazo sentándose sobre sus piernas

¿De verdad?-la miro sorprendo

Si… gracias por todo...-sonrie emocionado

Te prometo que no voy a dejarte otra vez sola con él por nada del mundo…

Eres un cielo…-se acurruco en sus brazos y permanecieron así por un rato

Vamos, te voy a dar la crema para que te la untes…

Gracias-salió del agua y se dirigió a dentro

Toma- le entrego un pequeño bol con un ungüento raro

¿Me la das tú?- se quitó la bata dejándola caer- tú las veras mejor que yo…

Ven aquí-rio- nunca pensé tener a una modelo así frente a mi

Ni yo me imaginaba que habría alguien como tu… -rio, dándole la espalda, el chico fue poniendo un poco de crema sobre las marcas que tenía aplicando un suave masaje- gracias- volvió a taparse una vez termino y se sentó a cenar, mientras el pelirrojo fue a lavarse las manos para unirse a la cena

¿A qué hora es la boda?

Por la tarde noche… -respondió- una cosa, cuando volvamos ¿quedaremos con tus amigos como me dijiste un día?

Claro que si… Dime, ¿Qué te apetecería hacer?

Pues… no lo sé la verdad… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

¿Cuándo quedáis que cosas hacéis?- dijo con curiosidad

Hablare con ellos a ver que les apetece hacer

Vale…

Se te ve más convencida de ello-se burló de él- que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión…

Si tus amigos son como tú… me alegraría conocerlo ya que me lo has ofrecido

Bueno –rio nerviosamente- hay dos que siempre están peleándose pero siempre es de broma, siempre se apoyan cuando es necesario, la novia de uno de ellos siempre sabe controlarlo…

Enserio… dime tu eres el único de todos que no tiene novia…

Si- rio apenado

Lo siento, este fin de semana eran días de fiesta tuyos… y debías relajarte, tal vez estar con esa chica que te gusta

Tranquila-sonrió- aquí no estoy tan mal, lo paso bien contigo

Me alegra oir eso…pero aun así… esa chica ¿no te va a echar en falta?

No creo… -rio- ella tiene novio, seguramente ella también estará por ahí

No lo sabía… perdón…

Por qué no dejas de disculparte y pedir perdón –dijo despreocupad- dime… ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Si, pasemos por el pueblo y si no te importa pasamos por mi casa…-sonrió- así cojo algunas cosas que me deje cuando me marche

No has venido aquí desde hace mucho por lo que parece, como es que tu madre esta tan alegre y no te dice nada…

Al poco de marcharme, ella me localizo y de vez en cuando quedamos en la ciudad y estamos un rato juntas-explico- lo único que le pedí fue que mi padre no estuviese aunque ella no entiende nada.

¿Por qué no se lo has contando?

¿Crees que me va a creer?-lo mira bastante seria

Lo has probado o algo así… -alzo la ceja

No lo he probado… pero…-dijo dudosa- mi padre dice que soy como mi madre

La verdad es que si soy muy parecidas- sonrió

Cuando empecé a desarrollarme comenzó a excederse, por eso intentaba estar cerca de mi madre o mi hermano

¿Y él sabe algo?

¿Quién? ¿Mi hermano? –el pelirrojo afirmo con la cabeza- si él siempre estaba conmigo, porque se lo pedí que no me dejase sola

Bueno, una no estabas sola y ahora tampoco, no me has dicho si es mayor o menor que ti

Es más mayor que yo- sonrió

Cámbiate y vamos donde quieras-los dos se vistieron rápidamente, le dieron las gracias a la abuela de Botan por la cena y salieron a dar un paseo

¿Botan, eres tú? – llamo alguien por detrás cuando bajaban por la calle, lo que hizo que los dos se girase- ¡Botan!-un joven un poco mayor que Botan salió corriendo a abrazarla, tenía el cabello celeste y ojos negros.

Hermano-sonrió- me alegro mucho de verte- dijo con tono emotivo

Oh~ hermanita-rio- como has estado, mira esta es mi futura esposa- mostro a una mujer rubia con ojos azules que iba acercándose-Eva ella es Botan

Encantada, no sabía que esta Botan era su hermana- dijo con cierta diversión al verla

¿Has venido tu sola?- pregunto el hermano algo preocupado

NO, no, mira este es Kurama – le señalo tras ella- es mi manager

¿No era una mujer llamada angelina? –lo miro confuso

Sí, pero ella tiene vacaciones y me recomendó a este chico

Kurama él es mi hermano Natsuki

Encantando, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana

Que guapo, eres afortunada- comento Eva

Oye, que me voy a poner celoso- se burló el hermano de Botan- ¿Dónde ibais?

A dar un paseo ¿venís?

No, vamos a dormir, la abuela me dijo que os acababais de marchar y solo quiera verte~

Voy a estar mañana en tu boda así que me ibas a ver igual

Diré que pongan un cubierto más para tu amigo, no sabía que vendrías acompañada

No quería venir yo sola, no sabía quién había por aquí

Entiendo… has tomado precauciones

¿Por qué? –pregunto la futura esposa

Ah, no es nada, cosas del pasado- hablo Natsuki

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo- intervino Kurama

¿Lo sabes?-alzo la ceja sorprendido

Ven un momento…- le pidió Botan a su hermano y fueron a un lugar apartado

¿Se lo has dicho?- la miro

Solo le pedí que no me dejase sola, pero como iba a imaginarse que se trataba de eso… me dijo solo con papa 5 minutos y... ya sabes… pero luego el vio las marcas y lo entendió todo sin decirle nada

Botan, estas segura de que es alguien de fiar…

Sí, es muy agradable, incluso me ha preparado una crema para que se vayan cuanto antes-sonrió

Bueno… si es así… ya nos vamos-sonrie-hasta mañana y tu… Kurama ¿verdad? Como le pase algo malas veras….

No te preocupes, yo me hago responsable de todo lo que suceda-dijo el pelirrojo totalmente convencido

Hasta luego-sonrió y los dos chicos emprendieron el camino a casa de sus padres

¿Vives en un templo?-se quedó boquiabierto al verlo

¿No te lo mencione? Perdón, mi culpa

No, no lo hiciste- rio

Mama~ -la vio barriendo algunas de las zonas

Hija, me alegra mucho verte aquí… - hablo la mujer mayor

Vengo a por unas cosas-dijo acercándose

Ah ¡sí! Son los álbumes que estaban en tu habitación ¿no?

Si, esos son los que he venido a buscar

Los tienes en la entrada los prepare para ti, ten os voy a preparar algo para tomar, entrad dentro, ahora iré yo –sonrie, caminando a la cocina

Cariño ya he vuelto a casa –dijo desde la puerta por la que hacía unos minutos habían entrado los demás

Kurama… -murmuro Botan estando sentados en el salón

¿Quieres sentarte sobre mí?- le ofreció puesto que estaban sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

Le dará un ataque… si lo ve… -dijo preocupada, lo que menos quería eran problemas

Que más da que le dé-rio- así estarás mas cerca de mi…

Está bien, pero más te vale que no me sueltes… -se colocó sobre el chico, este pasos sus manos por la cintura de la chica y esta se apartó el cabello de un lado para que pusiese su rostro

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- puso cara de molestia al ver a su hija sobre ese chico

He venido a por algunas cosas…-dijo fríamente mientras Kurama le miraba desafiante al notar que el padre no le quitaba ojo de encima, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, sus brazos se movían por la cintura de la chica apretándola un poco más contra él. Botan, inconscientemente le sujeto las manos entrecruzando sus dedos con los ajenos.

* * *

Continuara... De verdad siento esta confusión, asi la historia pierde un poco de hilo~ ahora creo que ya esta solucionado~


	6. 6 Juegos Parte 1

Como siempre cosas surgieron T.T Aqui les traigo otro capitulo~ espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

Botan ¿Puedes venir un momento?-la llamo su madre

Claro, mama voy- se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a Kurama y a su padre solos

Escúchame bien niñato- le hablo el padre amenazante- no te atrevas a volver a tocarla de esa forma te queda claro- lo amenazo

Sabes-, no te tengo ningún miedo-sonrie-tal vez me vuelva a bañar con ella cuando lleguemos al hotel-rio

No te atrevas a tocar a mi pequeña- ella solo es mía y de nadie mas

Estas enfermo- se levantó para ir en busca de Botan y ofrecer su ayuda porque no soportaba más estar con ese hombre tan repulsivo

¿Dónde te crees que vas? – Se colocó delante de él- tu no vas a moverte de aquí y mucho menos te vas a acercar a mi pequeña Yuki

Siento decirle que tu hija no se llama Yuki sino Botan-se burlo

¡Cállate! –le golpeo, pero Kurama no respondió al golpe, simplemente hecho a reír

¿Qué sucede que os reis tanto?-aparecieron las dos chicas

Nada-sonrió el pelirrojo sentándose

Vamos a tomar él te –dijo feliz la madre

Kurama ¿Qué llevas aquí?- le limpio un pequeño hilillo de sangre

Nada, me he mordido sin querer-sonrió- gracias por preocuparte por mi

¿Quieres ir a lavarte al baño? Te acompaño si quieres- le ofreció la peli azul

Gracias- se levantó para que le guiase, el padre no le miraba con buenos ojos

Kurama, dime la verdad…-le susurro Botan- ¿mi padre te hizo algo?

No te preocupes, no es nada- sonrie- me lo he ganado un poco a pulso

¿Porque? Aquí está el baño… creo que hay algo para las heridas del labio- comenzó a buscar

Digamos que no le ha hecho gracia que te cogiese de la cintura ni burlarme de algo que dijo

Ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo, aquí esta, toma- sonrie

Gracias- tomo el fracaso, pudo notar como el padre de Botan las estaba mirando a escondidas, así que para molestarle del todo decidió intentar besar nuevamente a Botan, la verdad es que quería volver a probar aquellos finos labios- me alegra mucho que te preocupes por mí-sonrió mientras una de sus manos rodeo la cintura de la peli azul acercándola a él, poco a poco se acercó a su rostro para evitar que se asustase hasta llegar a besarla, esta vez Botan le puso algo más de pasión, lo empujó hacia el lavabo que estaba tras él, las manos de la peli azul rodearon el cuello del hico- Botan…- dijo sorprendido ante aquella reacción después de un rato- no esperaba yo esto…- sonrie pícaro

Cállate-rio- vamos échate eso y vamos, mi padre no tardara en venir

Me parece bien- el pelirrojo se hecho una capa más para curar su herida, mientras el padre regreso al salón rápidamente

Cariño, paso algo- miro la esposa algo dudosa

Nada, ya vienen parece que no encontraban las medicinas

Menos mal, que teníamos eso aun en los botiquines-sonrió aliviada- cuando Botan era pequeña se le estropeaban mucho

Oh! Por cierto- apareció Botan- mi hermano ya ha llegado, lo he visto antes en el hotel

Me alegra ¿Cómo has visto a la novia?- pregunto curiosa

No la conocéis… - quedo perpleja Botan

Sí, he hablado por teléfono con ella muchas veces

Se ve muy agradable y muy mona- intervino Kurama, recibiendo un pellizco de Botan

Me alegra saber eso- estuvieron un buen rato hablando de temas varios

Ya es muy tarde, nos iremos a dormir, mañana es un día importante- dijo algo cansada Botan

Hasta mañana, poneros guapas ¡eh!- les animo la madre

Hasta mañana-sonrieron comenzando a caminar hasta el hotel.

Botan- hablo el chico mientras caminaba- ¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa? Por eso me pellizcabas- dijo de una forma sutil para que no se molestase

No, porque iba a estarlo…- dijo algo molesta

No te enfades- la tomo de la mano- todo está bien, solo tengo el brazo dolorido por el pellizco- rio

Dime que le has dicho exactamente a mi padre…. Te estaba mirando como si quisiera matarte

Tal vez…por que andaba cotilleando cuando estábamos en el baño-dijo divertido

¿QUE?- lo miro sorprendida deteniéndose- ¿Nos ha visto?

Si-rio- me he dado cuenta después –mintió

Creo que te va a matar…-dijo asustada

No te preocupes, no pasara nada, sabes que te llama pequeña Yuki… creo que cree que eres su mujer o algo así…-negó

¿E-enserio?- ahora estaba empezando a sentir miedo, y todo era porque se parecía a su madre

Pero, no te preocupes, no le tengo miedo y te prometí que te protegería, así que solo trata de disfrutar

Bueno, y como recompensa te tomas la libertad de besarme- se burló un poco jugueteando

Perdona… pero eres tú la que no me detiene, así que interpreto que te gusta y más ahora después de ese beso en el baño-sonrió

Calla, tonto…- se avergonzó por completo al recordarlo

Eres muy graciosa cuando te sonrojas- se acercó para besarla de nuevo, esta vez se tomaron su tiempo ya que la calle estaba desierta, solo se oían sus respiraciones, no tenían ganas de terminar ese beso, pero no les quedó más remedio

¿Me llevas a la espalda?- hizo una petición Botan

Bueno… supongo que puedo cargarte un rato, salta- se colocó delante de ella agachándose un poco emprendiendo nuevamente le camino hasta el hotel, en el cual se durmió plácidamente en la espalda ajena

Parece que os lleváis muy bien –dijo la abuela de Botan alegremente al verlos llegar

Estaba cansada y mi trabajo es cuidar de ella-sonrie- le importaría abrir la puerta por mí

Claro, vamos no te preocupes…-la mujer les acompaño abriendo la puerta para el chico- Que descansen

Esto…-hablo mientras la dejaba en su futon-¿le importa cambiarla?-pidió retractándose al instante- Espere no, tal vez lo mejor será dejarla así, no vaya a despertarse- sonrió "Si alguien ve estas marcas, me acusarían a mi como excusa…"

Sí, es lo mejor- asintió la mujer- que descansen, si necesitan algo solo llámenme- se marchó cerrando la puerta con cuidado

Eres muy hermosa…-murmura mirando a la chica, te quiero…-acaricio su rostro, arropándola con cuidado "No sé qué significan para ti todos esos besos pero… esperare todo el tiempo que haga falta "sonrió-Buenas noches- beso su frente, tumbándose en su futon durmiéndose casi al instante

A la mañana siguiente Botan estaba durmiendo abrazada al pelirrojo, cosa que pudo observar el hermano de Botan y su abuela, la cual había abierto la puerta para darle una sorpresa pero se la llevaron ellos

Botan…-la llamo dulcemente la abuela- Botan despierta

¡Eh!-murmuro frotándose los ojos

Buenos días hermanita~ - le sonrió- veo que lo has pasado bien esta noche

¿Cómo?- no entendía nada pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que bajo ella estaba el pelirrojo, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo- NO, no te equivoques- se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo- no sé cómo acabe aquí- ambos se echaron a reír ante la reacción de Botan

Tranquila, seguro que has ido rodando como hacías de pequeña con tu hermano- hablo la abuela- él anoche te trajo y te metió en tu futon, incluso me pidió que te cambiase de ropa, para que no pensases mal- explico- realmente es un chico muy gentil y cariñoso, ¿No te gusta?-pregunto- si no lo quieres tu dámelo a mi…tal vez si tuviese unos años menos sería más atractiva-bromeo la abuela

Vamos, no digas esas cosas abuela-rio Botan

Pero no has respondido ¿te gusta? –Pregunto ahora su hermano- nunca te habías mostrado tan confiada con otro hombre…. Me tienes que invitar a la boda~

Hermano, ya basta-lo empujo jugando- no sé si me gusta, hace mucho que no tengo ese sentimiento –rio apenada.

* * *

Continuara... De verdad! siento mucho haber tardado tanto... pero la universidad me roba la vida... espero que lo disfruteis y quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan y siguen leyendo y comentando a pesar de que sea un desastre de persona T.T


	7. 6 Juegos Parte 2

Aqui la segunda parte~ espero que la disfruten

* * *

Vamos Botan, no mientas, seguro que has tenido muchos novios, eres una chica hermosa-rio la abuela- venga, confiesa

No abuela, no he tenido muchos novios- se entristeció- Bueno ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Te he traído algo que compre hace mucho tiempo para ti…- le enseño una caja cerrada- ah, pero no lo puedes abrir hasta que no tengas un novio formal

¿Porque? – pregunto intrigada mirando la caja

¡Aah! Es una sorpresa-sonrie-

Y no puede ser un novio no formal…- rodo los ojos

¿Acaso lo tienes? Preguntaron los dos

Bueno… es posible, no está claro por qué no es formal- rio

Bueno, bueno… ábrelo ya, quiero saber si te gusta o no –sonrie mirándola contento

¡Bien!-grito entusiasmada, lo que provoco lo que provoco que el pelirrojo terminase de despertar

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Buenos días perezoso- se burló el hermano

Buenos días- hablo Botan mientras quitaba algo del papel de envolver

¿La vais a abrir o no? ¡Lenta! –se rio el hermano

¡Cállate! Ahora ya no lo abro, cuando te vayas lo hare...-lo guardo en su maleta sacándole la lengua

Sigues siendo tan tonta- dijo bromeando con diversión- bueno yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, recuerda que es a las siete en el templo, ¡Chao!- me marcho

Os traeré el desayuno- hablo la mujer de camino a la puerta

Muchas gracias~ Adiós~ -sonrie botan- me voy a dar una ducha, vale Kurama, luego iras tú, ¿no? –cogió algunas cosas de su maletas entre ellas cogió el regalo

Si, ¿Luego donde te apetece ir?

Podíamos ir a una playa que no está muy lejos de aquí pero no se puede bañar pero las vistas son preciosas.

Como quieras-sonrie- date prisa

Botan, entro al servicio para darse una ducha antes de eso decidió abrir la caja que su hermano le había regalado. Al abrir la caja, una nota fue lo primero que encontró Espero que elijas bien "No lo entiendo" retiro el papel de su interior y enseguida pudo ver dos placas unidas ahora era un gran rectángulo en medio, unas palabras granadas de tal forma que al separar las dos placas la palabra quedase dividida por la mitad de la palabra entera LOVER "Por qué me compra esto…"-lo miro con detenimiento- "por eso quería saber si tengo novio o no" rio "Bueno, voy a ducharme" se vistió mientras el pelirrojo se duchaba, el cual tampoco no tardo demasiado. Esta vez para ir hasta la playa, cogieron el coche cuando llegaron al lugar. La estampa era hermosa. Botan no lo recordaba tan bonito, había algunas gaviotas que se podían ver desde el mirador en el que estaban ahora apoyados sobre el coche allí apartado

Kurama, gracias por estos días- lo abrazo

Botan, si buscas un beso solo tienes que dármelo o pedírmelo-rio- y no andar jugando

No es eso…-se apartó de él- no seas engreído- se dio la vuelta

No lo soy, pero me gustaría que algún día me sorprendieses –sonrió- acaso no pasa eso en tus series románticas

Cállate, eso no pasa nunca, en todos los cuentos los príncipes hacen todo- se burló mientras seguía de espaldas a él.

¿De verdad?- lo abrazo por detrás, rápidamente la giro para besarla nuevamente esta vez decidió intentar avanzar un poco más, así que la giro, el beso tierno pero fue aumentando hasta acabar con Botan tumbada sobre el capo del coche agarrándose con sus piernas al cuerpo del chico que todavía estaba besando sus labios, por alguna razón no quería dejar de besarla. Al poco, comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, haciendo que es un escalofrió surgiese por su espalda por alguna razón no le molestaba pero había algo que le causaba repulsión, la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco pero a pesar del especial cuidado que el pelirrojo estaba teniendo por instinto sus manos comenzaron a introducirse por la camiseta de la chica, subiéndola hacia arriba rápidamente, lo que provoco un mal recuerdo en Botan, la cual ahora soltó sus piernas del cuerpo del chico y lo empuja hacia atrás con sus manos tirándolo al suelo lo que provoco una gran sorpresa él.

Lo siento…- se echó a correr por el camino de vuelta a casa

E- Es-… - no le dio tiempo a levantarse y detenerla, así que cogió el coche y comenzó a conducir de camino para alcanzarlo- Botan, perdóname, sube al coche, por favor- lo alcanzo rápidamente

No…-dijo rotundamente

Sube atrás si quieres… te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada… te lo juro-insistió-sube

Todos sois iguales- golpeo el coche que se movía lentamente a su lado-os odio a todos- dijo fuerte-"Por qué digo esto… no lo creo sé que eres especial…"

No, espera…-trato de convencerla

¡Me dais asco! –grito dejando ver algunas lágrimas y se sentó en una gran piedra, el chico bajo del coche acercándose a ella sin tocarla.

Botan, perdóname por favor, no debí hacer eso… te lo juro- se arrodillo. Por qué no me has detenido antes de que llegaras a asquearte tanto…-suspira- si lo hubieras dicho antes no hubiese llegado a tanto- intento acariciarla

No, no me toques…- aparto el rostro

Está bien, no lo hare –se alejó un poco de ella- debí tener más cuidado contigo…

Acaso me llamas anormal o algo así…-lo mira

No, no es eso, escucha no lo malinterpretes

Entonces ¿Qué?- lo mira muy molesta

No muchas personas han pasado por lo mismo que tu… y entiendo que te resulte complicado…-explico – con otras personas esto no hubiese supuesto ningún problema

Pues si… esto te supone un problema como al resto de personas, ve a buscar a alguien que no sea como yo –se levantó enfurecida

No me importa eso… puedo esperarte

Solo eres un mentiroso, te aprovecharas de mí y ya esta

¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?-la mira tratando de calmarla- solo dímelo y lo hare

Entonces…-"tal vez no este mintiendo…"- entonces a partir de ahora solo serás mi manager y me trataras como tal sin tantas confianzas, como las que te he dado- dijo claramente sin titubear- ¿Te parece bien o no?

-suspiro- Claro señorita Botan… -se levantó- si hace el favor de subir al coche regresaremos al hotel

Está bien- se movió colocándose frente a la puerta del coche esperando a que le abriese para montarse en él, fueron de camino al pueblo deteniéndose- ¿Por qué paras?-dijo sorprendida a la par que preocupada

Es necesario repostar, si lo desea puede bajar a tomar el aire- le sugirió "Me parece estúpido tener que hacer esto… pero me resulta muy sexy que sea así de dura conmigo… "Pensó para sí mismo mientras preparaba el coche. Tras la parada en unos pocos minutos llegaron al hotel, Botan le pidió que la dejase bañarse y que no la molestase, claro estaba que él no podría tomar un baño con ella- Voy a salir, si me necesita llámeme- dijo desde la puerta, antes de cerrar la habitación y salir "Bueno…" se estiro "Lo mejor será dejarla un rato tranquila…"

Kurama, ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto la abuela

Solo a dar un paseo, puedo pedirle un favor… -dijo con tono muy cortes

Por supuesto, dime que necesitas –sonrie tiernamente

Si… si viniese el padre de Botan, le importa comunicarse conmigo…le daré mi numero-sonrió sacando una tarjeta de su cartera

Claro…. Le avisare, pero… por que su padre… -dijo con curiosidad era una petición un poco extraña

Solo avíseme, por favor… Saldré por un rato. Gracias

* * *

Continuara~ Espero poder seguir subiendo mas continuo~ asi que dejen sus opiniones~


	8. 7 Tentaciones y Errores Parte 1

Nuevo capitulo~ Mil gracias por los comentarios~ Me animan a seguir subiendo~

* * *

-Kurama se tomó su tiempo para dar un paseo por el pueblo, le apetecía despejarse después de todo lo que había pasado, la verdad es que debió ser más precavido en su cabeza esta idea no dejaba de rondar. -

Hola guapo~ -le sonrió una mujer joven con cabellos castaños, ojos azules bien vestida con un vestido ceñido de color negro con detalles dorados. ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto sentándose en el mismo banco que él

Hola…-sonrió mirándola- mi nombre es Kurama y… ¿El suyo? – le pregunto dulcemente

Yuri, encantada-lo mira de arriba abajo- dime, que hace un hombre tan guapo en este pueblo aquí solo~

Nada en especial, tengo que asistir a un evento por trabajo

¿Enserio? Puede ser que vayas a la boda de esta tarde~ -dice risueña

Si-sonrió

¿Para quién trabajas? –pregunta con curiosidad

Botan- afirmo contundentemente

¿Botan está aquí? –dijo ilusionado

Si, ella está aquí, soy su manager –sonrió

Llévame con ella, es mi prima lejana

Ella no quiere ver a nadie, tal vez mas tarde, ella está tomando un baño

Así que esta con la abuela~ -sonrie- no la he visto…-reflexiono- Oye, que te parece si vamos a mi habitación ¿eh? –sonrie mientras lo propone muy coqueta

Yo no… -dijo algo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica

Venga, guapo~ ahora estás en tu tiempo libre ¿No? –jugueteo con sus cabellos castaños

Sí, pero... eres su prima, no sé cómo le afectara si se entera…- dijo preocupado

¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?-rio- no se va a enterar además… tú no tienes ninguna relación fuera del trabajo con ella, ¿no es así?

Cierto…- "aunque… "Pensó para si

Entonces que tienes que perder… -sonrie sentándose sobre él, notando lo que todavía había quedado del acontecimiento con Botan, puesto que cada vez que lo recordaba teniendo a la peli azul bajo su cuerpo y contra el capo del coche- aquí parece que hay alguien que está de acuerdo –se burló un tanto del chico

Bueno… regresemos al hotel… y en el camino me lo pienso...

Está bien… -sonrie - ¿Cuándo llegasteis? –se levantó preparándose para caminar de vuelta

Ayer- sonrió- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Hoy, hace unos momentos- rio

¿En qué habitación estas?-pregunto el pelirrojo

En la 13- contesto la chica bastante tranquila y divertida

Estas en la habitación de al lado- hablo tranquilo

¿Enserio? Así será más emocionante –le agarro la mano

¿Tú haces esto muy a menudo? –pregunto al verla tan suelta

¿El qué? –lo mira bastante confusa en parte haciéndose también la tonta

Lo de irte a la habitación con alguien que no conoces de nada en absoluto- dijo con tono claro

A no...-rio- sabía que eras el manager~ había algunas fotos en las que apareces al fondo y resultas interesante

Lo dices de verdad… -se queda un poco desconcertado por ello

Si, si mi prima se fía de ti, así que eso quiere decir que eres bueno – se encogió de hombros

Ella no cree lo mismo- se burló- está enfadada conmigo

¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Tal vez agarrarla de la mano? –rio a carcajadas

No es para que te burles de algo así… -la miro inquisidor

Lo siento, pero desde hace unos años ha sido un poco la burla de toda la familia

Seguro que es por alguna razón –decidió no decir nada

Bueno, ya estamos al lado de mi cuarto- hablo en el pasillo- entraras o no… -le dice

Yo…-dudo un instante

-"¿Qué es ese alboroto? parece la voz de Kurama y… ¿mi prima?" se acercó a la puerta a escuchar

Vamos guapo… me has dicho que Botan quería estar a solas ¿No?

Si… pero…- miro a otro lado

Pero nada-rio- te estoy ofreciendo pasar un buen rato, no quiero nada más de ti

¿En serio? –alzo una ceja ante la revelación de la chica

Me apetece desfogarme un poco, lo necesito y tú eres perfecto me alegra haberte encontrado… No sabes cómo imagine eso~ Que te parece… si entramos ya...-insistió la chica no quería que se marchara tan rápido

… -guardo silencio un instante, la chica harta de esperar se lanzó a besarlo y este se dejó llevar, la chica abrió la puerta y a continuaron su aventura-

"Que están haciendo… " Botan quería saber lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos, así que busco algo para subirse y tratar de ver a Kurama y Yuri en la habitación continua, los encontró besándose, su prima ahora comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta al chico y viceversa, en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban desnudos. Botan admiraba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ahora entendía un poco más al chico y por qué había sido tan Bruto cuanto estaban en el mirador "tal vez sea yo la que quiere que todo sea lento y romántico como en las películas… pero… me parece que no voy a encontrar lo que quiero… " Lloriqueo un poco ante la idea "Ahora seguro que ellos empiezan a salir juntos… y por ser tan tonta he dejado escapar al único que me ha hecho sentir especial…" Botan decidió dejar de marujear puesto que para ver un poco estaba en una mala posición. Transcurrieron 2 horas hasta que Kurama apareció por la puerta.

Si no te importa voy a tomar un baño… -sonrió el pelirrojo entrando

Como quieras…-dijo desde una de las sillas que había fuera intentado comportarse

\- el pelirrojo comenzó a ducharse "no ha estado nada mal, lo necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… "

Os traigo la comida…-sonrió la abuela entrando

Abu… ¿Por qué hay 3 platos?

Si… tu prima quiere comer con vosotros

¿Mi prima?

Si, ella ha llegado esta mañana y me ha pedido hacer un momento comer con vosotros que no es importaría

…-sonrió, la mujer dejo los platos y se marchó- porque sonríes tanto…- le pregunto al pelirrojo cuando salía del baño

¿Acaso te disgusta? –respondió desafiante

Sí, mucho…-dijo molesta puesto que sabía por qué era

Tampoco puedo sonreír…eres una jefa muy estricta- renegó olvidando su trato pero le resultaba tan difícil tratarla todo el tiempo como a su jefa

Cállate… dime porque sonríes

No lo sé… simplemente me apetece… - mintió descaradamente

Si, seguro… tal vez esos gemidos que he oído no han sido nada… -reprocho tranquila

¿Qué dices? –se preocupó por si eso no lo perdonaba eso…

Deja de hacerte el tonto, oir ruidos raros y me asome para ver qué pasaba… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado? –dijo irónica

Eres demasiado cotilla…-rueda los ojos

¿Y que si lo soy…?-lo reto dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido

¿Estas celosa?-pregunto burlonamente

¿Por qué tenía que estarlo? –Cada vez se sentía más furiosa- dime, eso es lo que pensabas que pasaría conmigo… y como no lo has conseguido ¿me traicionas a la primera de cambio?

No –dijo serio- contigo iba a ser de otra manera… y que conste que no te he traicionado, porque entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una relación laboral –dijo con tranquilidad- así fue como tú lo decidiste… ¿no es así? Yo solo sería tu manager y nada más, por lo que puedo hacer lo que quiera –concluyo

Y casualmente ha sido mi prima…

Ella fue la que lo pidió para relajarse…

Así que acuestas con todas las que te pidan relajarte ¿no?

No y no voy a discutir contigo estas temas, lo que haga en mi vida privada no te importa – la regaño "Realmente esta celosa, porque parece que ya no le voy a prestar atención"

Y dime… desde cuando te he dado permiso para que me hables como a una igual

Si vas a estar en este plan de estúpida en cuanto acabe el fin de semana te presentare mi dimisión –se dirigió hacia la puerta- Angelina me dijo que eras agradable y simpática y no una dictadora- la abrió para su sorpresa Yuri estaba a punto de llamar

¡Hola prima! Me alegra tanto de verte –fue corriendo a abrazarla

Hola, Yuri… -sonrió de malagana Botan

Oye… y ese chico quien es~ preséntamelo –dijo inocentemente Yuri

No hace falta que te lo presente, ya te lo has follado así que no hay necesidad- Yuri se quedó de piedra ante las palabras tan frías de Botan.

¿Se lo has dicho?-se giró furiosa a mirarlo

No ha hecho falta…-llamo la atención Botan- creo que te ha oído todo el hotel

Él es un muy buen amante- admitió al final provocando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo- lástima que tú no le permitas acerca ser al ser hombre- rio

Te dije que no te burlaras de ella por eso… -le renegó Kurama, lo que causo un gran desconcierto en Botan, puesto que la había defendido incluso después de tratarlo de esa forma tan humillante

Ya… lo siento… -se rasco la cabeza

Bueno, yo voy a comer, vosotros haced lo que queráis…-sonrió sentándose en la mesa comenzando a comer su plato.

Que te parece entonces si repetimos- le propuso Yuri al pelirrojo este miro a Botan para saber si contaba con su aprobación, lo único que recibió de ella fue un giro de vista para otro lado, así que decidió aceptar, ya verdad es que le gustaba la experiencia, rápidamente los dos chicos cambiaron de habitación.

* * *

Continuara~ Lo he cortado aqui por que me parecia que se estaba haciendo largo ya para leer~ asi que en cuanto pueda volvere a subir la siguiente parte xD Mi percepcion de capitulos en papel es distinta de en digital~ xD Nos vemos pronto~


	9. 7 Tentaciones y Errores Parte 2

Buenas~ Disfruten esta parte~ poco a poco queda menos para el fin~

* * *

Idiota…-dijo furiosa, terminando de comer y decidió ponerse a prepararse para la boda, ya se había puesto el vestido verde, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberlo elegido. Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ahora vienes con prisas… -hablo pensando que sería Kurama para prepararse puesto que no faltaba mucho.

Estas hermosa -se pasó la lengua por los labios como si se tratase de un pastel-¿Dónde está tu amigo el pelirrojo?

P-Papa... é-él no está-dijo con miedo moviendo la mano a la puerta para cerrarla

Perfecto- sonrió- vengo a hablar contigo

Ya pero…yo no tengo tiempo- intento cerrarla fuerte

Que feo, le vas a dar con la puerta en los morros a tu padre… -la miro furioso

Déjame…-hizo fuerza para errarla, pero fue inútil

Cállate de una vez…-la golpeo entre el abdomen y las costillas dejándola sin respiración el tiempo suficiente para colocarse unas esposas y a la espalda con una mordaza- Bien, porque me haces esto, te dije que me fueses fiel, pero en cuanto suelto la correa te lanzas sobre otros- le susurró al oído

N…mph…-se quejaba y lloraba pero era inútil

Tienes que enseñarme algo que hace años no me dejaste ver, ni siquiera el otro día- hecho las cortinas para que no los viesen- estos vestidos son muy complicados de desabrochar así que, qué tal si lo rompió seguro que es más fácil- sonrie maléficamente dispuesto a tirar de la parte de los pechos del vestido, Botan intento pegarle una patada, pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe que hizo caer algunas cosas al suelo.

Yuri… ¿Qué son esos golpes?-pregunto Kurama al escuchar algo así en la habitación contigua

Seguramente, este enfadada por intentar mentirle y burlarme de ella y este rompiendo cosas… más concretamente… las tuyas –rio

Se una niña buena- la levanto esta vez, cogiendo el vestido verde rasgándolo de arriba abajo dejándola en ropa interior- Y este tanga… ¿te lo has puesto para tu pelirrojo?- Botan se puso de pie como pudo e intento alejarse de él- yo no te he educado para que seas una golfa, debes serme fiel a mí- la volvió a golpear provocando que cállese al suelo.

¿Lo escuchas? – hablo el pelirrojo de nuevo

No le des importancia, no será nada- intentaba desviar su atención

No puedo dormir tranquilo si no sé qué pasa… espera, si eso luego vuelvo…- salió de la habitación caminando hasta la de Botan

Sabes, ese amiguito tuyo tuvo mucho valor de tocarte y besarte- se burló- creo que lo matare y tú no te iras de aquí- se acercó para lamer el cuerpo de su hija

¿Qué sucede aquí?- entro el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, enseguida pudo ver el vestido de Botan en el suelo, algunas cosas más lo acompañaban, busco con la mirada hasta encontrar un rincón al padre sobre Botan.

Que haces aquí… debierais estar con Yuri- dijo confuso

Acaso le has ordenado que me entretenga-se molestó- apártate de Botan ahora mismo o te golpeare-cogió la bata de Botan que estaba en el suelo, seguramente cayo en la lucha- no es una broma- sus ojos ahora daban miedo

Está bien… -se alejó lentamente lo que al pelirrojo le permitió cubrirla- escúchame cerdo, esta es la última vez que te acercas así a tu hija, si lo haces juro que te denunciare e iras a la cárcel, tengo un video de las marcas que le hiciste y ten por seguro que yo la apoyare y no solo yo también otros lo harán, así que… LARGATE DE AQUÍ- grito, a lo que el padre solo huyo como una rata ante el fuego

Mmm….-lloriqueaba

¿Cómo has abierto sin preguntar?- con mucha maña y una horquilla de pelo, dedico tiempo a soltar sus esposas, coloco bien la bata, al tener sus manos libres Botan mientras Kurama quitaba la mordaza

Kurama….Kurama…-se abrazó a él como si el fundo fuese a acabarse

Ya está, ya no pasa nada…-intento consolarla

No quiero que presentes tu dimisión, quédate conmigo, no importa lo que sucediese, por favor…

Botan, no te preocupes por eso… -acaricio su cabello- trata de recomponerte un poco… debemos ir a la boda de tu hermano… aunque sería mejor si no fuéramos

No…Debo ir sino sabrán que algo paso…por favor… -lo miro- aunque no sé cómo iré ahora… no tengo vestido…- miro el trozo de tela que antes lo fue

Yo lo arreglare…Solo espera… y no abras la puerta a nadie… yo tengo llaves de la habitación

N-no… no me dejes… -le rogo

Ahora regreso…solo espera un segundo…te prometo que no pasara nada- no sabía si era buena idea para calmarla, pero decidió acercarse con cuidado y suavemente para besarla, lo que saco a Botan de su nerviosismo aunque no sabía por qué- solo espera, te prometo que no tardo…-salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el coche, saco una bolsa y regreso a la habitación donde Botan estaba ahora bebiendo un poco de agua, tratando de calmarse- ten, puedes usar este…sé que no es tan caro como los tuyos…-le entrego la bolsa- después de todo lo que me has dicho y como me has tratado no deberías recibir un regalo de un hombre tan horrible como yo… -suspiro- pero al fin y al cabo lo compre únicamente para ti

…-Botan solo cogió la bolsa, viendo su interior, caso un vestido

¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto al notar que lo miraba examinándolo- sino te gusta, vamos a la ciudad de al lado en un momento

No, está bien-lo siguió mirando, era de color negro de palabra de honor era parecido al verde, pero este tenía una capa negra y debajo unas cuantas de color violeta

¿Seguro que está bien? –dijo dudoso

Si, está bien-sonrie- gracias… voy a cambiarme, tú también deberías cambiarte…

Iré al baño...-dijo el pelirrojo

No, no… quédate aquí… yo iré al baño- al fin y al cabo se sentía un poco más protegida si hacia eso, tomo todo lo necesario y se dirigió al baño.

…-"Que he hecho… le he vuelto a fallar… " Se apoyó en uno de los muebles bastante molesto consigo mismo, cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - ¿Quién es?

Soy yo, abre-se le oía a Yuri tras la puerta

¿Qué quieres?-dijo con un tono molesto

Me has dicho que volverías- le regaño- aun que dan unas cuantas horas para la boda

No voy a hacerlo, ahora me quedare con Botan e iré a la boda con ella tal y como le prometí, me parece muy rastrero lo que has hecho para que me separase de Botan

No te equivoques…-hablo tras la puerta- su padre dijo que eras muy molesto y no le permitirás hablar con su hija. Además esa es mi profesión lo pasaste bien ¿no? Has repetido y todo –rio- eres el mejor y te lo digo no como profesional, sal conmigo…me gustas mucho

No saldría contigo nunca…

Pero lo has pasado bien y punto- rio-

Cállate ya…-apareció Botan del baño escuchando la conversación

* * *

Continuara~

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo~ Diganme en los comentarios me encanta leerlos~ aunque no soy buena para dar una respuesta a cada uno, pero me divierte mucho ver como viven la trama del FIC.

Nos vemos~ Disfruten de su dia~


	10. Sensaciones

Como prometi aqui esta el capitulo entero~ siento si tal vez es demasiado largo~ espero que me digan que opinan de ello ^^ Disfruten

* * *

Botan…estas muy guapa-añadió Kurama al verla salir

Gracias…-sonrió- Prima, es muy rastrero lo que has hecho con Kurama

Que más te da, eres una amargada, tanta fama para nada no eres capaz de tener una relación con nadie- se burlo

Es mi manager, y no me gusta que lo utilice nadie de este modo…-afirmo- ahora vete, estamos preparándonos para la boda

Amargada…-murmuro- con los años te has vuelto una persona muy distinta a la Botan alegre que recuerdo…-salió del cuarto

Botan… ¿Sabías a lo que se dedicaba?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Claro, toda la familia lo sabe, ella gana mucho dinero porque es de lujo, ya sabes

Podrías habérmelo dicho, en vez de regañarme… ¿no crees?

La verdad es que ahora tu cara es muy divertida- se burló de Kurama

No, no tiene gracia…- se acercó un poco hasta abrazarla- Entonces… por que estabas tan celosa… -susurro a su oído

No lo estaba…- se acurruco en los brazos del chico- solo…

Ya no importa…-sonrió- te sienta bien el vestido…

¿Por qué lo compraste?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad

Lo vi y pensé que te quedaría muy bien y no me he equivocado…- sonrió asintiendo

Gracias, gracias por venirme a ayudar a pesar de lo que te he dicho y hecho….

Sabes… creo que por mucho que te enfades me vas a gustar igualmente, mi promesa fue que te protegería y lo voy a hacer hasta que tú ya no quieras que lo haga

¿Has dicho que te gusto?- dijo bastante confusa

No me digas que después de todo, no lo has notado…-se burló, rascándose un poco la nuca

Entonces por qué aceptaste la proposición de mi prima…

Otra vez con lo mismo…-suspiro pesadamente- no lo sé… supongo que lo necesitaba… o algo así… cada vez que recuerdo aquel momento yo…-hizo una pausa- pero... tengo que controlarme- se separó de ella un poco más- voy a cambiarme

Espera… -se abrazó a él- Kurama, intentémoslo

No creo que hoy sea el mejor momento…-paso su mano por la cabeza de Botan- tiene que ser algo natural, sin presiones ni nada por el estilo-sonrió amablemente-

Nadie me esta presionando ahora…-salto sobre él comenzando a besarlo

E-espera… Botan, no puedo, así no…-la bajo despacio

¿Qué hay de malo? Porque yo no…. – inflo sus mejillas

Deja ya de eso… las dos sois distintas, con tu prima era solo sexo, pero contigo quiero que todo salga bien, quiero que esto funcione entre nosotros.

¿Seguro que es eso?-lo dijo bastante dudosa de sus palabras, no sabía si es que de verdad estaba siendo considerado o estaba rechazándola

Seguro…-sonrió- voy a ir a cambiarme de una vez, sino no llegaremos- se marchó al baño tranquilo

Ya no tiene sentido que te cambies en el baño-sonrió- te he visto desnudo… -se sentó mirándole

¿De verdad? –alza una ceja

De verdad –rio- cámbiate aquí… -lo observo atentamente

No me gusta que me mires de esa forma tan intensa…- le pidió

Ya estoy preparada, así que venga date prisa… -se levantó acercándose

¿A dónde vas ahora?

Si no te vistes por ti mismo, tendré que hacerlo yo…-le desabrocho el Yukata de forma sensualmente, comenzando a bajarlo lentamente hasta que cayó al suelo- ponte los pantalones mientras busco la camisa y la chaqueta- el pelirrojo la obedeció, eran estos los momentos que más le gustaban puesto que podía ser muy sexy cuando quería- toma mete un brazo…

Botan, se vestirme por mi mismo…-comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, después se colocó la corbata y la chaqueta- ya estoy- añadió

No te falta algo…-lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Me falta algo?- pregunto sorprendido, puesto que él creía que tenía todo

Ven- se acerco a él, coloco sus labios sobre su cuello comenzando a besarlo dejando en él una marca visible en su cuello- Botan q- que estás haciendo…-busco un espejo

Así sabrán que no estas libre, tengo primas muy pervertidas y deseosas de tipos como tu… -rio

¿Enserio? – Sonrió- entonces quiero conocerlas- dijo burlonamente para ver la reacción de la chica

Tonto…- lo empujo- ¿Vamos?

Si… -la tomo de la mano

Espera, si nos ven… - dijo preocupado por el que dirán de ella

Si nos ven que… llevas tacones, solo te ayudo a caminar, aunque siendo modelo es raro… de todos modos con lo que me has dejado en el cuello- rio- qué más da lo que diga…

No se….-sonrie- sobre todo no me dejes sola…-se abrazó al brazo del chico

No lo hare… así que no vamos… - comenzó a andar hacia el lugar, después de un buen rato- ya casi llegamos

Espera un momento… ya me duelen los pies…-hizo un ligero puchero

Te cargo si quieres –ofreció el pelirrojo

No, las escaleras hasta el templo son algo incomodas para subirlas con tacones, pero con calma podemos subir, de todos modos es pronto todavía –sonrió- aunque hay una forma de que me de energía- dijo coquetamente

¿Cuál?-pregunto algo sorprendido, en pocos segundos no tardo en notar los finos labios de la peli azul.

Oye, Natsuki… esa no es tu hermana y su manager-pregunto uno de los familiares que estaban acompañando al novio al templo

Si, parece que es ella-dijo sorprendido

Menos mal que la mosquita muerta no se acercaba a los hombres…- dijo otra bastante celosa por verlo con un chico atractivo

¿Quién es?- pregunto otro

Él es su manager-afirmo el hermano- me olía algo parecido pero no pensé que fuera a ser con él

¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin percatarse de la presencia ajena- no estabas preocupada por si nos vieran o algo así…

Bueno…-rio, estaban siendo observados por casi toda la familia- me apetecía

Continuamos subiendo entonces… -dijo amablemente con una sonrisa

No puedo andar más… -resoplo ligeramente

Entonces te cargo…- la cogió en brazos para subirla, ya faltaba poco

Eres muy mono…- iba feliz en los brazos del chico

Anda que esos dos…-rio el hermano "No le regalo el colgante, así que no tienen una relación estable aun… "

La ceremonia no tardo en comenzar, los novios se dieron el sí quiero y se dirigieron al banquete, el pelirrojo y la modelo, estaban juntos en todo momento lo que hacía que el padre les mirase, sentía miedo del chico ahora, por algún motivo que ni el mismo entendía. Todos observaban a los novios, pero no podían evitar ver a Botan como hacía mucho que no la habían visto. Ahora tocaba el baile, el cual inauguraron los novios y luego les siguieron los demás.

Botan, ¿Te apetece bailar?-le ofreció el pelirrojo

No sé- sonrió avergonzada

Ven, te enseñare...-le agarro la mano sutilmente

Pero te voy a pisar… y… - trato de buscar una excusa

No importa, ven…-la saco a la pista- déjate llevar- tras muchos pisotones por parte de la peli azul consiguió dominarlo- ves, ya lo tienes dominado

Calla…no lo tengo…así que vamos a tomar algo…hay barra libre-sonrió- ¿Qué te apetece?

Bien, pero yo no tomare nada

¿Porque?- pregunto con curiosidad ante aquella negativa

Por qué me sienta mal el alcohol y puedo hacer muchas tonterías… -mira a otro lado- ya sabes

Qué clase de tonterías…-lo miro muy atenta esperando la respuesta

Mejor no lo sepas…, prefiero un refresco

Está bien… espérame aquí –sonrió un poco picara dirigiéndose a la barra-

¿Qué tomara la señorita?-pregunto el barman

Ponme un margarita y una coca cola…pero por algo de alcohol…pero que no se note mucho

Tienes unas peticiones un tanto extrañas, no es así señorita-rio comenzando a servir

Si –rio- gracias

Oiga, usted me suena de algo… -pensó un poco

No, seguro que no, solo se lo imagina- sonrie, no quería que se corriera el rumor y acosaran a su familia

Ya se…. Usted es la modelo-sonrió amablemente- es un placer servirla, pídame lo que quiera y lo preparare

Muchas gracias, eres un chico muy amable –se quedó más tranquila al ver la respuesta del chico

Aquí tiene lo que ha pedido, espero que sea a su gusto-sonrió quedándose para esperar otro pedido

Muchas gracias~ -volvió a agradecer la chica volviendo con el pelirrojo

¿Puedo hacerme una foto contigo?- pidió el chico antes de que se alejara mucho

Claro, espera un momento- se giró llamando a Kurama haciéndole gestos para que se acercarse

¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto algo preocupad

Nos haces una foto, por favor – le ofreció el móvil del camarero

No hay problema-enfoco la cámara y saco la fotografía – ya esta

Muchas gracias-dijo emocionado el hombre

No hay que- afirmo la peli azul- ten Kurama, esto es lo tuyo

Vamos para allí, tu hermano quería hablar contigo-camina hacia el

Si~ -le agarró del brazo bebiendo un poco

La tarde fue pasando entre copas y copas, el pelirrojo se fue embriagando sin entender nada con cada refresco se sentía peor. La peli azul también estaba lago achispadla, a decir verdad todos andaban por el estilo

Botan, ¿Volvemos al hotel?- dijo Kurama

No, todavía no, más rato…-sonrió Botan

Pero no bebas más…-trato de regañarla

Vale, vale- pero ella siguió con su vaso tan tranquila

No tiene remedio….-rio un poco

Toma, toma algo mas –le dio otro vaso con su mezcla mágica aunque cada vez tenía más alcohol

Gracias –cogió el vaso en la hora Botan lo había invitado a su antiguo cuarto, ahora los dos iban algo borrachos pero eran conscientes de lo que sucedía- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto el pelirrojo puesto que Botan le había dicho que no se encontraba bien, el chico estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras botan cerraba todo.

En seguida se me va a pasar…-se sentó sobre el pelirrojo con una pierna a cada lado de las del chico, se dispuso a besarlo, lo que no le costó demasiado

Botan… no quiero volver a pelear…-dijo entre beso y beso

No te preocupes…-beso su cuello, quitándole la corbata y deshaciéndose de la camisa ajena- solo no esas demasiado brusco conmigo…

Eres mi dulce princesa…-beso su cuello con dulzura, su mano derecha se colocó sobre la pierna de Botan, lo que provoco un pequeño susto- tranquila… -la beso- dame tu mano- le agarro la mano, colocándola sobre la pierna de la peli azul y sobre su mano coloco la otra, moviendo ambas manos por la pierna para hacerla entender que no era malo, después repitió lo mismo pero haciendo que la acaricie- Puedo…quitarte el vestido…-pregunto algo tímido

Quítamelo…pero… con cuidado-lo beso, este no tardo demasiado en quedarse en ropa interior- ahora…-lo empujo contra la cama desabrochando el pantalón del chico besando todo el torso ajeno hasta terminar desnudo por completo

Espera…-la detuvo colocándose sobre ella

¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupada por si había algo mal

Nada, no que hagas lo que tenías pensado…-comenzó a besarla por sus labios, bajando hacia su cuello, con suaves besos llego hasta sus pechos para su suerte, el que llevaba se desabrochaba por la parte de delante- si voy rápido dímelo…

No…está bien…-apenas podía hablar, puesto que el pelirrojo besaba sus pechos jugando con ellos, su mano comenzó a bajar su tanga suavemente mientras seguía besando hasta llegar a su sexo con el cual estuvo entretenido un buen rato, la peli azul se sentía realmente bien con aquellas atenciones, estaba siendo muy dulce.

Dime algo…-subió a besarla-¿eres virgen?

…-se avergonzó mirando hacia otro lado

No te avergüences…-sonrió- eres muy dulce- sus manos fueron a acariciar y preparar a la peli azul- vamos a ello…-murmura

¡Ah!-noto al chico en su interior, era una mezcla de sensaciones, el pelirrojo se detuvo comenzando a besarla apasionadamente, después de unos pocos minutos comenzó a moverse aquella habitaciones se llenó del amor que se procesaban el uno al otro sin confesarlo directamente, con el sonido de la boda que estaba en el jardín, no tuvieron que preocuparse de ocultar nada, pero el padre los había visto marcharse y aunque cerrase la puerta él tenía una forma de ver lo que su hija hacia a través de un pequeño agujero, cuando miro su sorpresa fue enorme, a pesar de que una suave sabana cubría los cuerpos de ambos, podía ver la ropa en el suelo

Padre, ¿Qué haces?- se acercó el hermano

Y-yo nada…-se puso nervioso

Estas espiando a botan… no es así… -dijo en tono molesto

n-no…solo no me gusta ese chico, estoy preocupado

Ella puede elegir con quien salir y ese chico es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar por ahora, así que déjalos que hablen, se besen o lo que sea

Esta…esta profanando a mi pequeña…- estaba ahora un como ido

¿Enserio? – miro un instante por el agujero- ella lo acepta completamente, así que ahora márchate "me alegro de que al final, él sea quien haya conseguido hacerla feliz… " Papa, vamos…-se lo llevo- debes dejarla en paz de una vez

Ese chico me la ha quitado…debía ser mía… mía….-se dejó llevar aun sin comprender

Papa, nunca te lo he dicho, pero me das mucho asco…ella es tu hija y ella ha elegido a Kurama

Kurama...-dijo sobre su pecho la peli azul- pareces decepcionado…. Que sucede…

Esto debería haber durado más…

No importa…-sonrió- ha estado bien para mi…-se abrazó a él besándole

Botan, seguro que no me has dado nada de alcohol… ¿cierto?

Claro, no llevaba nada… -siguió mintiendo

Entonces… no lo entiendo…-siguió dándole vueltas, la verdad es que podía hacer más que lo que le había mostrado

Deja de preocuparte…-lo beso de nuevo- solo abrázame…quiero dormir contigo…-los chicos se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente, ambos cogieron toda su ropa y regresaron al hotel, estuvieron dándose un baño y decidieron salir de vuelta a casa para poder descansar, aparte Botan quería regresar, ya no quería estar más tiempo allí, puesto que si su padre se enteraba iría a matar a Kurama

Kurama…- hablo mientras iban en el coche- para, necesito ir al servicio

De acuerdo...en cuanto llegue a un área de servicio-sonrió, a unos pocos Kilómetros entraron en una de ellas, Botan corrió al servicio mientras Kurama se atormentaba por la resaca que tenía, estaba muy cansado la verdad es que el hecho de a ver estado con Botan, hizo que la mirara durante toda la noche

Ya estoy…-se montó otra vez, emprendiendo el rumbo

Botan, ¿Qué opinas de las mascotas?

No se… nunca he tenido una…-explico

¿Y cuál te gustaría tener?- hablo tranquilo tratando de amenizar el viaje

Un gato de esos peludos…-sonrió- son muy monos ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

Si, bueno… tuve un perro, pero… el murió de viejo

Lo siento…

No pasa nada, todos deben morir algún día…

Ya, bueno… pero da mucha pena, mi padre no me dejaba tenerlos

Ya casi estamos- leyó uno de los carteles

¿Quieres pasar a ver a tu madre?-ofreció Botan

No, luego vendré, cuando te deje en casa –sonrie

Pensé que te quedarías a dormir conmigo…-dijo con tristeza

Lo siento…pero tengo algo que hacer mañana… además todavía tengo fiesta ¿recuerdas? –Ríe- le prometí a mi madre acompañarla a un gran centro comercial

A bueno…-sonrió- no pasa nada, lo entiendo… -"por qué no me invita a ir con ellos… " Pensó

Te compensare de alguna forma, hay algo que no te he dicho…mi madre está enferma y es mejor que no esté sola, por eso no podre dormir contigo por lo menos hasta que llegue mi padrastro…

Por qué no os venís a casa…así ella estará bien…-suspira

No quiero aprovecharme… -"por qué es tan insistente…" – solo serán unos días…

Está bien…-suspiro

Te prometo que te lo compensare de alguna forma

No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo, es tu trabajo con tu familia… ya llegamos…-miro al frente

Si, espera… que son todas esas cámaras…- se quedó Kurama sorprendido, el cual bajo la velocidad y fue entrando a la finca con cuidado de no hacerle nada a los fotógrafos

¡Botan, Botan!- gritaban los reporteros- ¿confirmas tu relación con tu nuevo manager?

¿Qué?- decía dentro del coche "como se enteraron… y tan pronto"

¿Botan que hacemos?

Saldré para averiguar que pasa… termina de aparcar el coche… -suspira

* * *

continuara~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~ Y gracias a botan angel de minamino por el titulo de este capitulo~ la verdad creo que se adecua un tanto~ Gracias ^^


	11. Rumores y malentendidos I

Espero les guste~ dejen sus comentarios~

* * *

Señorita Botan, ¿Puede explicar las fotos con su manager?- pregunto una de las periodistas que se encontraban ahí

¿Qué fotos? – pregunto un tanto dudosa por aquel revuelo de repente

La que parece en las revistas- respondió rápida para poder aclararlo y obtener información

No… no he visto ninguna foto… -la miro totalmente confusa- ¿acaso tienen una por ahí?-pregunto Botan

Claro, aquí esta~ díganos y aclare todo con nosotros~ -sonrie

Necesito leerlo con calma…- lo cogió entrando en casa- ¡estamos en la portada!-se exalto al verlo

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo asustado el chico

Nos han hecho fotos, mira- le enseño la revista – "la feliz pareja se dio un apasionado beso demostrando su amor"- leyó en la portada de la revista

¿Qué hay de malo en ello?-pregunto el pelirrojo

¿No lo entiendes? Ahora no te dejaran vivir… y les dirán lo que quieren saber con tal de que te dejen en paz…

Eso no va a pasar….- respondió contundente el joven pelirrojo- tengo que volver a casa…

Sal y desmiente todo… invéntate lo que quieras – pidió botan mirando la revista en el sofá sentada

¿Por qué?- se quedó inmóvil frente a ella

Hazlo y punto…no tenía que haberte besado…-se arrepintió- de todas formas no se ve claro lo que hacemos…

Acaso te arrepientes de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… -dijo de forma algo dolido

Todo fue por el alcohol…tonta, tonta… -se dio algunos golpes en la cabeza suavemente mientras se lo decía así misma

Ya me voy… -salió de la casa bastante decepcionado por lo que acababa de decir la peli azul

Kurama, Kurama –aparecieron los periodistas en cuanto salió- ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre las fotos? –pregunto uno

¿No pasaran la noche juntos? –se atrevió a preguntar otro

Entre la señorita Botan y yo, solo existe una relación de trabajo, esas fotos, están sacadas de contexto por lo que les ruego que no la molesten por un puñado de mentiras….

Nuestra fuente anónima nos ha informado de que tuvieron un encuentro apasionado por la noche aprovechando el ruido de la boda de su hermano

Pues le están mintiendo… deberían contrastar mejor la información que obtienen- se dirigió hacia el coche- tengo prisa, adiós- se montó en el coche arrancando saliendo con cuidado para ir a su casa

¿Hijo que ha pasado?- pregunto la madre al verle entrar en casa

Nada… -sonrió- ¿vamos al centro comercial?

Claro, pero dime que esta pasado con Botan…- insistió un poco al fin y al cabo era su madre

No es nada… de verdad…- insistió, una cierta tristeza en su voz

Ven… siéntate…- se sento primero dando palmas en el soda- ¿Qué fue lo que paso de verdad?

No es nada…solo es que ella no quiere aceptarlo…me ha hecho negarlo ante la prensa….-suspiro sentándose

Hijo, tal vez está tratando de proteger tu privacidad, la de ella no había sido vulnerada por ahora…

Pero… -la miro dudoso

Tal vez…. Solo debas darle tiempo, ella tendrá sus razones… aunque… que es lo que ha pasado exactamente con ella… ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado?- pregunto ahora con total curiosidad

No tengo ganas de hablar de ello…- dijo de la forma más cortes que pudieron

¿Acaso te ha molestado que quiera negarlo?- pregunto levantándose

Si… un poco… pero venga…vayamos al centro comercial o nos lo van a cerrar…- insistió el pelirrojo

Claro- sonrió no te preocupes… no voy a forzarte a hablar~ si quieres aquí estaré para escucharte

Gracias mama…- sonrió agradecido de que su madre fuera así, salió de la casa con su madre, subiendo al coche y dirigiéndose a su destino-¿Qué quieres mirar?

Es el cumpleaños de tu padrastro… y no sé qué pueda comprarle…-sonrie- tú también deberías comprar algo para tu jefa

¿Porque?- alzo una ceja bastante confuso

Su cumpleaños es en apenas un par de semanas ¿no? –dijo totalmente confiada-

No sé qué pueda pasar en dos semanas…. Tal vez ya no trabaje para ella entonces…

No seas tonto… vamos- comenzó a caminar por el gran centro comercial mirando tiendas durante un buen rato- ¿Qué miras Kurama?

Nada –sonrió tratando de disimular

Te siguen gustando los animales, ¿no? –Sonrió- sabes que no podemos tener perros en casa

Lo se mama… pero… no es por eso…-murmuro

¿Entonces? ¿Ahora te gustan los gatos?- pregunto con diversión

-negó con la cabeza- este gato es como el que Botan describió, ya sabes la mascota que nunca tuvo y que quería

¿Cómo?- se quedó un poco perpleja por sus palabras

Ella siempre quiso un gato así… -lo señalo

¡Ah! es eso… ¿Por qué no lo consigues para ella? Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a pagarlo… -ofreció amable la mujer

No mama…tal vez ella me lo dijo por decir….-se encogió de hombros

Mira, te está mirando el gato~ cómpralo… si ella no lo quiere, puede quedarse en casa, este podría ser un gran regalo de cumpleaños… y también le demostrarías que eres atento y tal vez así no trate de alejarte de ella…

Yo…. –se quedó un poco confuso y dubitativo por aquel hecho

Vamos… preguntemos por él –rio la madre tirando de su hijo para entrar

Hola, señora –apareció un dependiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hola, nos gustaría obtener información sobre este gato peludo de aquí –señalo

No es especialmente caro, necesita un cuidado de cabello riguroso para verse lindo, es bastante cariñoso la raza hace que sea así, además es un macho que apenas tiene unos meses, está totalmente vacunado –aclaro la mujer-

¿Qué te parece hijo? –lo miro insistiendo con la mirada

No se… estoy seguro que le gustara… pero… -miro al gato de nuevo

Pero nada…denos todo lo necesario para su cuidado, vamos a llevarlo a casa –aclaro la madre

Enseguida preparo todo, aunque deberían ver si es compatible con usted, debe a acostumbrarse al contacto de al menos con uno de sus dueños – la dependienta hablo

Es un regalo para una amiga… -respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo

No importa, cójalo usted… meta su mano- le indico al pelirrojo el cual se acercó a su mano al gato con cautela, no quería asústale-

Ven, pequeño…- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, el gato se acercó a olisquear su mano y lamerle, lo que facilito que pudiera cogerlo

Bien, ya está todo, si pueden métanlo en su caja, mientras, pasen a pagar por aquí… -indico la mujer

Claro, Hijo, ahora regreso –sonrió la madre dirigiéndose a la caja

Hola gatito~ -le acaricio mientras lo metía en su cajetín- te llevare con tu dueña –sonrió, una vez lo tuvo dentro, el gato comenzó a maullar-

Eso es normal –hablo el dependiente- tal vez deban de tener un poco de cuidado al comienzo son sensibles a ser abandonados o que no se les haga suficiente caso

Lo tendremos –sonrió el pelirrojo- no creo que se alejen de él

Bueno… pues muchas gracias y adiós, si necesitan algo solo vengan –sonrió la dependienta separándose de la tienda

Que bien… al final tenemos todos los regalos que queremos –sonrió la madre cargando algunas cosas

Mama…. No tenía pensado comprarle nada… -dijo serio el pelirrojo cargando el cajetín del gato

Vamos, tonto… si estas encantado con ese pequeñín… ya verás como ella se enamora y… a ti te gusta Botan…se te iluminaron los ojos cuando Angelina te propuso el puesto- hablaban mientras subían al coche

Lo se…ella es especial…. –sus ojos se iluminaron

Entonces… ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado? – insistió

…- el pelirrojo rio levemente ante la insistencia de su madre- está bien… la noche de la boda, terminamos durmiendo juntos….pero es un secreto

¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendida- me alegro que os podáis llevar tan bien…

Mama… no sé si algo como esto podría durar…

Eres un pesimista hijo mío…-suspiro la madre entrando al coche

Pero es la verdad… -aseguro al gato en la parte de atrás del coche-

Bueno…que tal si ahora vamos a casa de Botan y se lo entregamos… cuanto antes mejor~ -dijo con alegría

No sé si será buena idea… tal vez estén los periodistas allí… no quiero complicar más la situación actual- aclaro

Llámala y pregunta….sabes… tengo que andar diciéndote que hacer a cada paso- rio muy divertida

Sera lo mejor… -suspiro llamándola- Botan, ¿me gustaría saber si puedo pasar por ahí? Si están los periodistas no pasar, no quiero hacerte pasar mal rato…- hablo con ella enseguida

No sé si están o no… voy a ir a ver…- Botan, que estaba pensando en el sofá, se asomó a la ventana a mirar- no, no están… si quieres venir…. Pero… ¿No habías ido con tu madre de compras?

Ya he terminado, mi madre también vendrá conmigo, espero no te importe –aclaro

No, no me importa, que venga si quiere – dijo un poco decepcionada, porque ella pensaba que Kurama está llamándola para poder quedarse a dormir juntos

Iremos pronto… tengo algo que darte – dijo

¿Enserio? ¿De qué se trata? –ahora estaba algo inquieta por la sorpresa

Si, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos. Ahora vamos para allí –se despidió de la chica poniendo rumbo a la casa con su madre. Rezaba por que las cosas no se complicasen más. La madre estaba muy feliz porque su hijo había encontrado a una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa.

* * *

Continuara~ Espero subir la siguiente parte pronto~

Me gustaria saber como preferis los capitulos, largos o cortos y si es comodo leerlos con el actual volumen de caracteres. De verdad quiero conocer su opinion para mejorar y hacer mas agradable la lectura para ustedes~

Nos vemos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios tan lindos que dejais para mi sobre vuestras impresiones acerca de la historia


	12. Rumores y malentendidos II

Aquí os dejo la siguiente parte de este capitulo, siento que los tenga que partir en dos, pero son muy largos de transcribir de folio a pc y no tengo tiempo, espero lo disfruten y vuestros comentarios también, me animan a seguir escribiendo y subiendo capítulos,

* * *

WoW ¡Es enorme!- exclamo la madre al verla casa -¿Y ella vive sola?- pregunto aun con cierta sorpresa en su rostro

Si-afirmo- es por aquí… la guió por dentro del garaje

Ahora, ya no se sentirá sola con este pequeñito-sonrió dejando al gato en el coche tras echarle un ojo

Botan, ya hemos llegado…-apareció en el salón el pelirrojo

Hola-sonrió- Bienvenidos- dijo amablemente apareciendo ante ellos haciendo una reverencia

Hola Botan ¿Cómo estás?- hizo una leve reverencia hacia Botan también

Bien- respondió rápido- Por favor… sentaros… ¿Queréis algo de tomar?

No hace falta nada, estamos bien- sonrió la madre, Kurama se había mantenido en silencio durante ese rato

Tengo algo que darte, por eso vinimos, Puedes tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado –al fin hablo el pelirrojo

No hace falta –rio un poco avergonzada

Cierra los ojos y siéntate….lo traeré solamente entonces…- la reprendió

Pero….- insistió

Pero nada-dijo la madre- volvemos ahora mismo- sonrió regresando ambos al garaje recogiendo al gato y todas las cosas que habían comprado para él – Espero estés con los ojos cerrados…

Si, si los tengo-sonrió, los dos avanzaron hacia el salón poniéndose frente a ella

Ábrelos- dijo el pelirrojo

No… no puede ser…-vio al gato en los brazos de Kurama- es, es….- no tenía palabras ante lo que veía

Vamos, cógelo…-se le dejo en las piernas a Botan, el gato lamio sus manos suavemente

Vamos, dinos algo ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto la madre

…-comenzaron a surgir lágrimas de alegría en las mejillas de la peli azul, dejando al gato por un rato saltando sobre el pelirrojo a darle un abrazo, olvidándose completamente de la presencia de la madre- Gracias, gracias… -se avergonzó al darse cuenta de la madre y se acercó también a darle las gracias a la madre

Ves hijo como hemos hecho bien en comprarlo-le dio una palmadita en la espalda al pelirrojo

Gracias, de verdad…-cogió al gato de nuevo- es precioso…-sonrió acariciando su pelaje

Me alegra tanto que te guste…-dijo aliviado el pelirrojo

Aquí hemos traído todo lo que es necesario para cuidarlo, así que no tienes que preocuparte- hablo la madre

Voy a ponerle algo de beber y de comer- hablo Botan levantándose a mirar los cuentos

Hablando de comer… ¿has cenado?- pregunto el pelirrojo ante los precedentes de la chica

No…-rio – no tenía apetito

No seas tonta… tienes que comer… eres una chica joven –hablo la madre- preparare algo en un memento, perdón por la intromisión~

No te molestes-trato de impedir que trabajara

No, no es molestia, porque vosotros no vais al salón o a la habitación- les guiño un ojo

Mama… -dijo en tono severo

¿Qué le contaste?- pregunto Botan

Venga, venga, que en las revistas se dicen muchas cosas- rio- además, tenéis que pensar un nombre para el gato.

Es verdad…. Pero te ayudare con la cena –hablo Botan

Dije que yo me encargare de ello-le regaño- descansad- la madre fue a la cocina cargando al gato para ponerle de comer y beber

¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner? –hablo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá

No lo sé… lo pensare… ¿Qué le contaste?- insistió Botan

Nada, solo me pregunto hasta donde habíamos llegado, solo le he dicho que dormimos juntos….-se encogió de hombros

En fin…-suspiro- escucha, lo que dije….eso de que me arrepentía… es mentira… solo es que, no quiero que tu vida sea un horror por mi culpa… -aclaro

No me importa, siempre y cuando estés conmigo-sonrió, acercándose lentamente para besarla y no asustarla, Botan acepto con gusto pero el gato se interpuso entre ellos pidiendo atención de Botan.

¿Qué quieres pequeño?-lo acaricio hablándole dulcemente

Me voy a arrepentir de haberlo comprado…-dijo Kurama un tanto pelirrojo

No seas tonto…- se volvió a besarlo- me encanta este gato peludo… nunca pensé que iba a tener uno… -sonrió

Bueno, ahora ya lo tienes, me han dicho que necesita cariño y también es recomendable dejarle un poco solo para que se acostumbre a no estar 24 horas a tu lado…

No hay problema…-sonrie- tengo que trabajar, así que se tiene que quedar en casita~

Bueno… -rio de vuelta- así no estarás sola, cuanto yo tenga que salir…

Pero me gustaría que estuvieses aquí le beso dulcemente, sentándose sobre sus piernas para poder besarle mejor.

Que pasa minino…-pregunto la madre al notar que el gato le daba con la pata- ¿Qué quieres? –vio que quería que le siguiese te seguiré… -suspiro haciéndolo "así que esto es lo que quiere mostrarme…. "- vio a los dos chicos besándose "Para que luego lo nieguen… "- el gato se interpuso de nuevo entre ellos-

¿Otra vez? –Pregunto el pelirrojo- fus, fus… - lo intento apartar

No seas así…-tomo al gato y se separó del pelirrojo- que mono es~ lo quiero tanto… - acaricio su rostro contra el gato

Chicos, la cena ya está ¿venís? –hablo la madre desde la puerta

Si~ -sonrieron, la madre volvió a la cocina antes- voy a cambiarme un momento- hablo Botan dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

¿A dónde vas tú?- cogió al gato, que seguía a Botan

Déjalo, es un gato~ no me hará nada-le saco la lengua con algo de burla

Ya sé que no te hará nada….-suspiro- está bien…

No te pongas celoso~ -rio saliendo – no se para que lo compraste entonces~

Tsk… -miro a otro lado

Tonto…- le empujo levemente, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras seguida por el gato

Está bien…-se dirigió a la cocina con su madre

Cariño, porque no te quedas a dormir aquí… -pregunto amablemente Shiori

Mama, no puedes quedarte sola… y…- reflexiono

No te preocupes por mí, quédate con ella, tu padrastro ya estará al llegar, esta es una casa muy grande y Botan se va a sentir sola si de repente todos nos vamos… a pesar de que tenga a su nuevo amigo

Mama….-sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así

Hazlo, volveré a casa en un taxi… -afirmo

No, yo te llevare… -dijo rotundo- luego regresare con algo de ropa limpia

Como quieras… pero ahora siéntate a cenar o se enfriara…-sonrió, el pelirrojo la obedeció- que guapa estas Botan…-afirmo tras verla a parecer en la cocina con su bata

No me digas eso que me avergüenzo… -se rio acercándose a la encimera- ¿Qué hay de cena?

Solo es una ensalada, Kurama me ha dicho que no cenas demasiado así que…

Gracias, no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias…. –sonrió un poco apenada, tomando asiento

No pasa nada…venga, cena~ - continuaron conversando mientras cenaban, el gato se acurruco en las piernas de Botan, después, la madre y su hijo se prepararon para irse en el coche, la peli azul parecía decepcionada por la marcha del chico

Kurama… ven un momento…- le llamo la peli azul

Voy… Mama, espérame en el coche… -sonrió siguiendo a la peli azul

Si, allí te espero… -asintió dirigiéndose allí

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso

¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?-dijo un poco juguetona

Hombre… si me lo pides así~ -se acercó- no quería despedirme de ti todavía…

Pues quédate a dormir… -dijo poniendo pequeños morritos

No puedo…-la beso con dulzura- hasta mañana… si quieres, mañana podemos quedar con mis amigos como te prometí

Está bien, pero sin muestras de afecto por si acaso… -pidió botan bastante seria

Pero si fuiste tú la que empezó…-suspiro levemente- bueno, ya me voy…

Adiós… -se despidió la peli azul besándole de nuevo

En cuanto llegue a casa, te llamare para darte las buenas noches~ - agito su mano despidiéndose del gato también, antes de salir hacia el coche.

* * *

Continuara~

Espero que os haya gustado~ la verdad aun creo que tengo escritos algo asi com capitulos mas que voy a tener que partir por que mi letra es extremada mente pequeña y mi vision de tamaño concreto de cap, se ve perjudicado por ello.

Nos vemos~


	13. 10-1¿Compromiso?

¡Hola! ¡Siento la tardanza! Estuve con mis exámenes de la universidad y también me dio por abrirme un nuevo blog y twitter donde podeis enteraros de cuando actualizo ambas redes~ Estan en mi bio~

Espero que os guste y poder subir el resto de la historia~

* * *

¿Botan cómo se ha tomado tu marcha? –pregunto la madre

Mal –rio- mañana la llevare para que conozca a Yusuke y a los demás

Me alegra que le presentes a gente tan agradable, seguro que les cae muy bien

Ya hemos llegado a casa, voy a por algunas cosas y ropa limpia e iré a casa de Botan de nuevo. –termino de aparcar el coche.

Sí, no te preocupes~ -sonrie- estaré bien

Hola cariño, ya me empezaba a preocupar- apareció un hombre maduro con cabello castaño y ojos marrones

No te preocupes, hemos ido a hacer unas compras –sonrió la madre- y a visitar a una amiga de tu hijo

¿Qué tal con la modelo? –pregunto el hombre

¡Oh! Bien –respondió el pelirrojo- mama, voy a preparar eso y ya me voy… - salió hacia la habitación para recoger todas aquellas cosas.

¿A dónde va entonces? –alzo la ceja el hombre

A darle una sorpresa a una chica muy especial –sonrió la mujer, entrando- Voy a cambiarme.

Minamino nos ha dejado solos…- hablo la chica y acaricio al gato

Miau~ - se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados

¿Vamos a dormir? –le miro- tu cama es esta…- le coloco en el salón una pequeña cama para mascotas y lo dejo sobre él, mientras se subía al piso de arriba, iba pensando "Tonto, yo que tenía un traje muy sexy que me regalaron hacía tiempo… me lo pongo para él y se marcha…" se dio cuenta de algo- Se me ha olvidado enseñárselo….- dijo en alto "Tonta" se dijo a sí misma.

Miau~ - maulló de nuevo en su sitio

Así me gusta~ - dijo al verlo acomodarse allí, oyendo la puerta de fondo "Ahora quien llamara a estas horas… " Se movió para abrir la puerta, antes por precaución miro por la mirilla, al ver quien era abrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo con tono seco al ver a un chico joven con cabello negro y ojos azules, bastante mono.

¡Amor mío! – le fue a abrazar

No, aléjate… - lo empujo un poco lejos de ella.

Déjame pasar… -se coló en la casa –gracias~ - dijo como si le hubieran permitido el paso.

¿Qué quieres? –Lo miro furiosa- no te quiero aquí…

¿Es cierto que estas con tu manager? ¿O no lo estás? – la miro totalmente serio

No es asunto tuyo… -se cruzó de brazos

Todavía te quiero…- se acercó, agarrándole y besándole. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo estaba entrando al garaje para darle una sorpresa bastante emocionado

Botan… -hablo bajo para no asustarla ya que no sabía si tal vez estaba adormilada, pero cuando se asomó al salón, vio algo que lo dejo perplejo "no puede ser…"

Oh! Pero que sexy estas para mi Botan~ -sonrió el chico sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de Kurama.

No es para ti, idiota, ¡Aléjate!- lo empujo de nuevo- no te atrevas a tocarme

¡Miau! ¡Miau! –el gato maulló corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, a lo que Botan se giró a ver por que

¿Qué pasa? – miro Botan más atento- No, no… espera… -salió corriendo tras el chico para detenerle- no es lo que crees, por favor… - golpeo el cristal del coche- ¡espera! – El pelirrojo al ver así, cedió a abrir la ventanilla- por favor, no me dejes sola con él, se ha colado en casa… ayúdame… -le suplico

¿Y esa ropa? Acaso la usas para dormir… -dijo con tono irónico

Estúpido… me la puse para ti… pero cuando hablamos antes… -miro a otro lado avergonzada- se me olvido mostrarte algo por lo que debías quedarte… Te juro que me iba a ir a dormir cuando apareció.

¿Para qué abres la puerta? –alzo una ceja sin comprender por qué le dejo pasar

Solo quería saber para que había venido… Es raro que aparezca después de tanto tiempo…

Yo venía a darte una sorpresa… pero he sido yo el que se la ha llevado… -suspiro

¿No me crees? – golpeo un poco el coche

Lo siento… pero no… -comenzó a arrancar el coche

¡Idiota! – Le grito al verlo salir- Si te atreves a marcharte y no creerme, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, ¡Me has oído! – pero aun así el chico salió por completo, por lo que la peli azul estaba realmente furiosa, salió al salón – ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! POR TU CULPA CREE LO QUE NO ES… - lo empujó hacia la puerta-

Espera… Botan… yo… - decía mientras era empujado

¡Fuera de aquí! –lo saco de casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si- porque, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi… -se dejó caer en la entrada.

Miau… -se acercó a Botan, frotándose un poco para animarla

O ven aquí… - lo agarro comenzando a besuquearlo y abrazarle- ahora solo te tengo a ti… - rompió a llorar- Porque tuvo que aparecer ese idiota para fastidiar todo con Kurama… ¡PORQUE! Después de lo que le he dicho no volverá… -suspiro, quedándose ahí lloriqueando. – el pelirrojo que se lo había pensado un poco más, en ese momento estaba muy enfadado y necesitaba calmarse, decidió regresar al darse cuenta de que Botan estaba diciendo la verdad, Botan, no era de aquellas personas. El gato, que noto por el olfato la presencia del chico, trato de moverse un poco para ir con él, pero Kurama le hizo un gesto para que estuviera quieto, quería seguir escuchando a Botan y se puso bastante mal al escucharla.

Botan… yo… -hablo suavemente para que no le asustase, asomándose a la entrada- necesitaba pensar por un momento…

¡Kurama! –Corrió a saltar sobre él tras levantarse- no quise decir eso… no quiero que te marches…

No me iré… lo prometo… -la abrazo de vuelta, besando su cabeza suavemente- solo quería darte una sorpresa y pasar la noche juntos… pero lo que vi me sobrepaso…

Subamos a la habitación… -se separó, tirando de la mano ajena hacia allí- te daré algo….

¿e-el que? –Se quedó perplejo al ser arrastrado de esa forma- Botan, que es…

Toma… -saco la mitad del colgante que su hermano le había dado

¿Qué es esto? –miro confuso

Yo tengo la otra mitad… así te de muestro que solo eres tu… que no hay nadie más…- dijo seria

No necesito esto para que me lo demuestres… hoy ya lo comprendí… -le beso su frente

Acéptalo, es importante para mi… -le abrazo

Está bien… -se lo puso por Botan- te quiero…-la beso- perdóname por lo de antes… confió en ti, solo estaba confuso

Está bien… -lo beso de vuelta, tirándole sobre la cama

Mmm… -la miro- con esa ropa estas…. –se relamió

Lo se… querían que me la pusiera para unas fotos, pero no quise… -negó comenzando a sentarse sobre las piernas ajenas-

¿Todo por esa zona tan semi-trasparente?- sonrió señalándolo

-asintió la peli azul- quiero guardar alguna parte de mi cuerpo que solo una persona pueda verla… en este caso, eres tu… -le beso- solo tú puedes verlo

Entonces es todo un honor… -le besuquea el cuello- ¿Solo yo te he visto así?

¿Así como? ¿Desnuda? –sonrió divertida- si… tu eres el único…

Me alegra saber eso…quiero estar contigo… -la beso apasionadamente- sin importar el que…

Bueno…que te parece si ahora… -beso su cuello mientras introducía sus manos bajo la camisa del chico

Hecha al gato… -murmuro- por favor… -le miro

Olvídate de él… -lo beso nuevamente, quitándole la camiseta, acto seguido desabrocho los pantalones ajenos.

Lo intentare…- sus manos fueron a quitarle aquel camisón semi-transparente de color negro- eres demasiado sexy para resistirme de ti…

Se mío… -la noche transcurrió entre besos y caricias, para terminar durmiendo abrazados.

Buenos días… -sonrió la peli azul sobre su pecho.

Buenos días… -acaricio su cabello- me encanta despertarme a tu lado por las mañanas… -la abrazo apretándola más contra él.

¡Miau! –El gato salto sobre la cama de los chicos, arañando un poco las sabanas- ¡Miau!

¿Qué pasa? – lo miraron sorprendidos, cogiendo las sabanas

Eso mismo quiero saber yo… -se oyó de Angelina por el pasillo cerca de la puerta del cuarto- ¡Oh dios mío! – Vio a los dos chicos juntos en la cama- Kurama, sal de allí, te dije que no se te ocurriese tocarla ni acercarte a ella… -dijo muy seria

Angelina, él no tiene la culpa de nada…

Botan, no tiene nada que ver contigo…este irresponsable tiene que casarse con mi sobrina…

* * *

Continuara~ Espero que de verdad os gustara ~


	14. 10-2 Dias de fiesta

Hola! Siento mucho tardar tanto... casi fueron 60 dias desde el anterior capitulo... Pero este verano era para disfrutar, com ya dije, terminare de subir la historia si o si, pero siento si me cuesta un poco... la verdad ultimamente no tengo muchas ganas de escribir o no tengo tiempo para estar transcribiendo las hojas a word para subierlas... La universidad me roba la vida.

Por cierto~ podeis contactar conmigo o estar enterados de cuando actualizo tanto los Fics, subo algun video sub a Youtube o aparece una publicacion en mi Blog~ Seguidme en Ilaya_Blog Podeis hacerme cualquier pregunta~ O decirme: Tia! Sigue el FIC no me seas vaga xD

Asi que no me enrollo mas con mis movidas~

* * *

c-como…-Botan se quedo petrificada

Angelina, tu sobrina está saliendo ya con otra persona… -añadió el pelirrojo algo molesto por la situación

Maya se casara contigo y viceversa…-dijo con tono molesto la agente de la modelo

Ninguno de los dos lo aceptamos, por lo que no sucederá… -replico

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- interrumpió Botan aunque no sabía si le harían caso

Angelina, no voy a discutir contigo sobre esto…- añadió Kurama

¡Basta!-grito Botan- no quiero saber nada… fuera los dos de aquí hasta que no lo arregléis no vengáis ninguno de los dos… - dijo bastante molesta por el hecho de que estuvieran así

Luego te llamare… -hablo Kurama- Déjame vestirme…

Voy a darme una ducha, cuando salga no quiero que estéis aquí, ¿Queda claro?

Si…-afirmaron los dos, Botan fue a meterse a la ducha como había dicho y al rato cuando salió se encontraba sola, solo su gato estaba sentado frente a ella mirándole mientras su cola se agitaba-

¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?-le hablo con dulce voz

¡Nya!- se acercó a ella para ser cogido

Ven, vamos –bajaron a la cocina y le puso en el cuenco algo de leche, después preparo algo para ella, decidió tomarse un rato para sí misma, saliendo al pequeño jardín que tenía- ¿vamos a jugar?

¡Nya!- le marco el gato, mientras la peli azul cogió un ovillo de juguete que le habían comprado

Toma… -se lo tiro y se pasaron el rato jugando juntos, disfrutando un poco hasta que sonó su teléfono móvil-¿Quién es?

Te lo iba a decir…- se oyó atravesó del teléfono

Sé que lo ibas a hacer o al menos, eso es lo que esperaba de ti… pero aun así, me ha sorprendido todo este asunto… -dijo claramente la chica

Lo entiendo, dime… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a pasear? Te explicare todo lo que quieras…

Escucha, no quiero hablar sobre todo lo que ha pasado… -suspiro

No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, pero si me gustaría aclarártelo todo… -rio- te prometí que te presentaría a mis amigos, no tocaremos el tema si es lo que quieres… aunque si no te apetece ir hoy lo entiendo…

¡Si! Iré- dijo entusiasmada- necesito despejarme y salir un rato…

Botan, tendrás que venir sola… Angelina me ha quitado las llaves del coche y mi madre está tratando de hacerla entrar en razón acerca de la boda…

Pero… voy a tener que estar yo sola con tus amigos hasta que llegues… -dijo un poco temerosa

No, quedaremos tú y yo en otro sitio y luego nos iremos a su encuentro –hablo divertido

Está bien, ¿Dónde quedamos? – el pelirrojo la cito en una conocida plaza de la ciudad, le pidió que se vistiera un poco discreta para pasar desapercibida entre la gente y no la reconocieran y colgó.

Pronto llego la hora a la que habían acordado encontrarse, el gato de Botan todavía sin nombre parecía no estar de acuerdo con la idea de quedarse solo pero Botan lo encerró en una de las habitaciones más grandes con su comida y caja para que no pudiera hacer algo que le dañase. La peli azul iba caminando tranquilamente ahora que lo pensaba esta era una de las pocas veces que había salido con otras personas así de forma desinteresada.

Hola Botan –sonrió el pelirrojo al verla allí esperando- Estas guapa con cualquier cosa que te pongas –afirmo mirándola de arriba abajo de forma disimulada.

Hola Kurama…-le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Tu crees? –Rio un poco sonrojada- ¿si me pongo una bolsa de patatas a modo de vestido también me vería bien?

…- se acercó la mano al mentón pensando un poco imaginándoselo- Seguro que algo habría que te haría lucir preciosa…

Que tonto eres…- se avergonzó, evitando mirarle, dándole un leve empujoncito-

Es la verdad… ¿Vamos? He quedado unas calles más abajo aún tenemos unos 10 minutos de camino –aclaro el pelirrojo

Entonces… - lo miro un segundo- que tal si me besas un rato… aún tenemos un ratito, ¿no?- alzo una ceja, acercándose a acariciar su mano

De verdad no te importa… -lo miro serio- ¿Después de todo?

Tampoco has hecho nada con ella de lo que puedas arrepentirte mientras estabas saliendo conmigo, ¿NO? –se acercó para mirarle bien a los ojos

Por supuesto que no… -negó con la cabeza- los dos estamos comprometidos con terceras personas

Entonces, no hay ningún problema con ello~ - sonrió colocando su mano en el hombro ajeno

Tienes toda la razón…- se acercó a besarla permaneciendo un rato así

Vamos… -se separó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a caminar por la calle- ¿por aquí?

Si…- enseguida llegaron al lugar que habían acordado, allí ya estaban todos los chicos esperando por la pareja-

¡EY Kurama! –alzo la mano saludando un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

¿Con quién vienes acompañado? – hablo un chico alto con un tupe de color naranja.

Ella es….- una chica con cabello castaño trato de confirmar quien era, esta chica era la novia de Yusuke, el chico de cabello negro

Botan… –hablo Yukina, una pequeña chica de cabellos verdosos, no salía de su asombro

¿LA MODELO? – medio grito Kuwabara, el chico del tupe

¡Shh…! –Mando Kurama- no tiene que enterarse nadie más… -rodo los ojos

Encantada de conocerlos… -sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Kuwabara, eres demasiado bocazas –rio dándole Yusuke un golpecito en el hombro.

¿Qué me has llamado? ¡Idiota! –respondió algo molesto

Ya vale…-les reprendió Kurama, metiéndose en medio-

Yo soy Keiko- se presentó ante Botan- y ella es Yukina- hizo la presentación

Encantada- respondió, estaba divertida de la situación

Dime, ¿son verdad los rumores entre vosotros?- pregunto Keiko con curiosidad y por lo bajo

Esto…- no sabía que responder, no quería hablar de más si Kurama no quería decirlo

Ah… No tienes que responder~ - sonrió Keiko- No quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mi… Solo es que es un poco curiosidad por Kurama

Eres mucho más guapa en persona~- afirmo Yukina

Oh, gracias~ -dijo divertida- No te preocupes por eso, no tengo una mala imagen de vosotras, me parecéis muy simpáticas

¿Y cómo es que has venido? Quiero decir… -trato de aclararlo Keiko- ¿No tienes trabajo o fiestas a las que acudir?

No… estos son mis días libres… Y estaba bastante aburrida- sonrie- No me gustan demasiado las fiestas… normalmente son para atraer gente que quieren cosas de ti… -negó con la cabeza- no me gusta eso

¿En serio? –respondió Yukina

Si- sonrió- Por cierto… no deberíamos ayudar a Kurama… -los vio ahí casi a punto de matarse

¡Oh sí! Casi se me olvidaba –rio Keiko-¡YUSUKE! Ya basta –grito

Kazuma…-dijo dulcemente Yukina- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? –los dos chicos pararon al instante

¡Oh! Mi amada Yukina, claro que si~ vayamos donde tú quieras~ -dijo el chico acercándose a agarrar sus manos

Pelota… -murmuro Yusuke refunfuñando

Cállate ya… -le murmuro Keiko, mientras Botan observaba la escena casi a punto de reírse.

Ves Botan, te lo dije… -se acercó Kurama

¡Oye tú! ¿Acaso le hablaste mal de nosotros?- dijo Yusuke- que imagen tendrá de nosotros…

No, solo me dijo que estabais peleando todo el tiempo como ahora- rio un poco la peli azul- pero la verdad es que sois muy graciosos

¿Enserio lo crees?- los dos chicos se lanzaron a abrazarla- ¡Que maja!

Esto…-Kurama, no les aviso que no debían hacer eso, pero Botan negó un poco con la cabeza, indicándole que no pasaba nada.

¿Qué querías decir Kurama?- Pregunto Keiko que lo escucho

Nada, que se va a hacer tarde si estamos aquí – dijo dulcemente

Claro, vamos a algún lado~ - afirmaron

¿Dónde quieres ir? Botan –pregunto una de las chicas

¿Yo?- se quedó confusa- no se…-rio nerviosamente- donde queráis, a mí no me importa

Te parece si vamos a los recreativos un rato o algo por el estilo…-Hablo Yusuke- Vamos a pasarlo bien todos, así que si algo no te gusta dilo

Nunca he estado en los recreativos… -afirmo

¡¿QUE?! – dijeron todos a la vez sorprendidos, excepto Kurama que una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Entonces vamos… - comenzaron a caminar hacia unos recreativos cercanos, todos parecían aceptar a Botan, e iban riendo por el camino poniéndola al día de cosas para que se integrara aún más en el grupo. Enseguida llegaron, buscaron el primer juego que eligieron fue el AIR Disc. Botan al principio andaba perdiendo puesto que según ella, los demás eran demasiados buenos, el siguiente juego fue el futbolín, la peli azul saco su competitividad transformándose en otra persona distinta. Kurama estaba sorprendido por ello, la tarde fue transcurriendo alegremente la peli azul fue tomando confianza con ellos y viceversa. Finalmente decidieron ir a cenar todos juntos y después cada uno regreso a su casa acompañando a sus respectivas parejas.

Botan, espero que lo hayas pasado bien…-el pelirrojo la acompaño hasta la puerta

Si, lo pase genial- sonrie- estaría completo el día si te quedases a dormir también aquí- afirmo

Me gustaría hacerlo…pero si lo hago Angelina… estoy seguro que hará todo lo posible para alejarme… -suspiro

Está bien…pero… ¿Esta vez me llamaras? –pregunto la chica un tanto decepcionada

Claro que si~ - sonrió. En cuento llegue te llamare, si no me confiscan el móvil- bromeo

Bueno, mañana tenemos trabajo, así que espero que podamos ir en el coche –afirmo

Por supuesto, lo traeré y tal vez un desayuno-rio el pelirrojo.

Buenas noches, Kurama…-sonrie abriendo la puerta

Buenas noches Botan~ - la abrazo por la espalda, tratando de darle un beso desde ahí- Que duermas bien… -comenzó a marcharse hacia casa-

* * *

Continuara...

Espero que os guste~ en mi plan inicial son 14 capitulos aproximadamente, Ahora voy mas o menos por el 10, no se por que los alargue tanto los capitulos que siento que se hacen pesados, tanto a mi para transcribir como para leer...

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer~ Nos vemos pronto~~


End file.
